I would do anything for you
by Twilets
Summary: Bella moves with her brother and dad to small town Forks.They meet and live next to three other vampire family's. Bella and Alice goes through some tough times because of their relationship & a couple other surprises. Please read & tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov:

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen but everyone calls me Bella unless I get in lots of trouble off of my dad Carlisle Cullen. I also have a brother Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. We are all vampires so we don't age. We are different from other vampires because we hunt animals instead of humans. So we call ourselves vegetarian vampires. That is also why our eyes are golden instead of red. Some vampires have gifts Edward can read minds well everyone's but mine because I am a shield, I can shield myself and people around me and well our dad he doesn't really have a gift but he compassionate. I have wavy brown hair that goes down to my waist, curves in the right place and I am about 5'6 tall. I am wearing my cheerleading outfit that I wore from my other school. I love fashion but don't shop much because I live in a house with two males. Edward and I are really close we tell each other everything. We are also really close with our dad but there is one thing that my dad doesn't know about me and that is that I am a lesbian. Dad doesn't know that Edward is gay either. We are moving houses AGAIN. I just finished packing my last minute bag when Edward walked in. All of our other belongings are already there we sent them yesterday.

"Bella sis are you all packed?" Edward asked.

Ed has bronze hair which he spends half an hour each day doing. He is a couple inches taller than me.

"Yes bro I am, are you?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Kids" Our father called.

"Coming" We replied.

I picked up my bag and walked downstairs and over to dad with Edward.

"Where are we going this time dad?" I asked.

"Forks" Dad answered.

"Why Forks again?" Edward asked.

Yes we have been to Forks before about 300 years ago. It is the safest place for us vampires to go.

"Because it is the sunniest place in the U.S" Dad answered.

"Let's go" I said.

A car horn beeped out the front telling us that the taxi has arrived. We picked up our bags and then walked outside. We put our stuff into the taxi then got in ourselves. Edward and I are in the back while dad is in the passenger seat.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Airport" Dad answered.

The taxi driver started driving.

"Are you going to be the cheerleader captain at this school aswell sis?" Edward asked.

"Most likely" I answered.

The taxi driver parked outside the airport, dad paid him and the three of us got out. We got onto our plane and sat down in our seats. Dad is sitting behind us with four other people or in our case vampires. There is a pixie looking girl on my left side while Ed is sitting on my right. On Ed's right is a guy with blonde messy hair. They are also vamps. They all have golden eyes aswell. The pixie girl is short with short black spiky hair; she looks exactly like a pixie. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hello i am Alice" The Pixie said.

"Hi I am Bella and this is my brother Edward. Our dad is behind us" I replied.

"My brother Emmett is sitting infront of us and our dad is sitting behind us" She said.

"Hello Alice, Bella sis this is Jasper" Edward said.

"Hello" Jasper said.

"Hey" I replied.

A big dude with big muscles and a beautiful blonde girl turned around to face us. She looks like the kind of girl that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Let me guess you are Emmett Alice's brother and you are Jasper's sister" I said.

"Yes that is correct" Emmett replied.

"My name is Rosalie" The blonde said.

"Hey I am Bella and this is my brother Eddie" I said smirking at Edward.

"Do NOT call me Eddie, I hate it, my name is Edward or Ed" Edward replied.

"What are you going to do about it Eddie? Huh Eddie are you going to go tell daddy?" I asked giggling.

Edward was going to say something when "Isabella Marie Cullen" Dad said from behind us. Ed chuckled as I turned around to face him.

"Yes daddy" I replied sweetly.

"Stop calling your brother Eddie you know that he hates it" Dad said.

"But daddy" I replied.

"Don't but daddy me" Dad said.

I frowned and then smiled.

"Dad" I said.

"Yes princess" Dad replied.

"Ed should really get a girlfriend shouldn't he dad?" I asked him.

Ed turned around to face us.

"Just like Bella should get a gi-boyfriend" Ed said.

"You both should" Dad replied.

"Ok dad" We both said turning back around in our seats to face the front.

I muttered "Boyfriend my ass"

"What was that Bella?" Dad asked.

'Shit' I thought. Ed chuckled.

"Nothing daddy" I answered.

I punched Edward in the shoulder.

"What in the world was that for?" Edward asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You know exactly why I did that" I answered.

"It was an accident" He said.

"Accident or not you nearly said it" I replied.

"Bella" Alice said.

"Yes Alice" I replied facing her and ignoring my brother.

"Are you new here or visiting?" She asked.

"I am new here, you?" I asked.

"Same here" She answered.

The plane landed.

"So I guess I will see you around Alice" I said.

"You too Bella" She replied.

Ed, dad and I got off of the plane, got our bags and then got into a taxi, dad told the driver our new house address.

"You both start school tomorrow" Dad said.

"At Forks high?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Dad answered.

"Ok cool" I replied.

I thought 'I wonder if Alice is going to be going to that school'. Ed chuckled.

"SHIT" I said and shielded myself.

"Bella" Dad said.

"Sorry dad" I replied.

Ed laughed again.

"It is four houses built into one so we are sharing this house with three other families" Dad said.

"Ok" I replied.

"So I want you both to be on your best behaviours" Dad said.

"We always are" Edward replied.

"We are on the bottom floor, right side" Dad said.

"Ok" We both replied.

The driver stopped, dad payed him, we got out and walked inside our house. I ran into my new bedroom and started unpacking.

Please comment and tell me what you think.

Please tell me if I should continue or not. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov.

After I finished unpacking my room which didn't take long at all because of our vamp speed I helped Dad and Edward to unpack the rest of the house.

"All done" I said smiling.

"Well then let's go out the back and meet our neighbours" Dad said.

"Ok" Ed and I both replied.

We walked out the back and over to the other people, there are seven other people out here. Alice is also out here. 'Yes now I can get to know here more' I thought. Ed chuckled.

"Shut up Eddie boy" I said.

Dad is busy talking to the others.

"Don't call me Eddie boy ever AGAIN" He replied.

"What are you going to do about it little Eddie?" I asked smirking.

"Well Isabella I could burn your clothes, all of them" He answered smirking back.

"You wouldn't" I growled.

"I would" He replied.

I tackled Edward to the ground and we started fighting.

"How dare you say that you would burn all of my clothes" I growled.

"Well don't call me Eddie" He growled back.

"I swear if you even dare to step on foot into my room without my permission then I will smash your piano once it gets here" I snapped.

"You wouldn't" He growled.

"Oh I would Eddie boy" I replied smirking.

Edward growled at me and threw me into the other people. I growled back at him and kicked him in the gut. We kept on growling and fighting until dad called out "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN THAT IS ENOUGH".

Edward and I both stopped fighting and faced our dad.

"Why are you fighting this time?" Dad asked.

The others are all watching us.

"Daddy he is being mean of my thoughts again, I forgot to shield myself" I answered.

"She called me Eddie boy" Ed also answered.

"But Edward said that he will burn all of my clothes" I said.

"Bella said that she would smash my piano as soon as it came" Edward said.

"Who started it?" He asked.

We said each other's names at the same time. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all laughed.

"I will sort you both out later go introduce yourselves to the others and NO more fighting" Dad said.

"Ok daddy" I said sweetly and then ran over to the others.

"Hi I am Isabella Marie Cullen as you all heard but please call me Bella." I said.

"You don't want to call her Isabella unless you want an angry Bella and trust me you don't want an angry Bella. Edward is my name" Edward said standing beside me.

The others introduced themselves.

"Well Edward and Bella do you both start school tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah" Edward answered.

"What about you four, do you start tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes" They answered.

"Bella do you like shopping?" Alice asked.

"Yes. What about you?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"Did you want to go tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"Love to" Alice answered.

"Would you like to come with us Rosalie?" I asked.

"No thank you I am busy" She answered.

"Another time then" Alice said.

"Do you all have gifts?" Emmett asked.

"Well I am a shield so I can shield myself and people around me so that the mind reader can't hear our thoughts" I answered.

"Let me guess Edward you are the mind reader" Rosalie said.

"Yep" He answered.

"And I am an empathy" Jasper said.

"What about you three?" I asked.

"I can see the future" Alice answered first.

"I don't have a gift but I am the strongest" Emmett answered next.

"I don't have one either but I am very beautiful" Rosalie answered last.

"Ok cool" I replied before looking at dad.

"Dad" I said.

He ran over to me.

"Yes princess" He replied.

"Do you want to come hunting with me please?" I asked.

"Sure princess are you coming son?" Dad asked.

"Yes sure" He answered.

Dad, Edward and I stood up, told everyone that we would see them later and then went hunting.

Alice's Pov.

Emmett my brother, Charlie my dad and I got off of the plane, got our bags and then got a taxi. Dad told the driver our new address and he started driving.

"You both start school tomorrow at Forks High" Our dad said.

"Ok dad" Emmett and I both replied.

Our mother left us 200 odd years ago when we were still human. She didn't want kids and she didn't love Charlie anymore so she found another guy and ran off with him. Didn't hear from her again, we didn't even go to her funeral because we don't know when she died. I loved my mother soo much but she just up and left us. I tell my dad and brother everything. We are very close but they don't know one thing about me and that is that I am a lesbian. I really want to tell them but I don't know how they will react. I am scared that they will hate me or something. It is killing me to not tell them because they trust me enough to not lie to them and I just hate lying to them.

"So Ali have you had any good visions lately?" Emmett asked.

"Yes but i am not going to tell you" I answered.

"Aww why not" He whined.

"Because it is a surprise for you and I can't tell you otherwise it won't happen" I replied.

I had a vision of 'Emmett and Rosalie going on a date and then going out'.

The taxi stopped, dad payed the driver, we all got out and the driver left.

"Top house on the right" Dad said.

"Ok" Emmett and I both replied.

We ran inside and started unpacking. After the whole house was unpacked and everything is where it is supposed to be we ran outside and over to two of our neighbours.

"Hi I am Charlie and these are my kids Emmett and Alice" Our dad said.

"Hey" Em and I said.

"Hello I am Esme and these are my kids Jasper and Rosalie" Esme said.

"Howdy" Rosalie and Jasper said.

"And hey I am Sandra" Sandra said.

The last family came out. Bella is here and is my neighbour. 'Yes I can get to know her now' I thought.

They walked over to us.

"Hello everyone I am Carlisle and these are my kids Bella and Edward" Carlisle said.

"Shut up Eddie boy" Bella said.

"Don't call me Eddie boy ever AGAIN" Edward replied.

"What are you going to do about it little Eddie?" Bella asked smirking.

"Well Isabella I could burn your clothes, all of them" Edward answered smirking back.

"You wouldn't" Bella growled.

"I would" Edward replied.

Bella tackled Edward to the ground and they started fighting. Carlisle ignored them. They must do this a lot.

"How dare you say that you would burn all of my clothes" Bella growled.

"Well don't call me Eddie" Edward growled back.

"I swear if you even dare to step on foot into my room without my permission then I will smash your piano once it gets here" Bella snapped.

"You wouldn't" Edward growled.

"Oh I would Eddie boy" Bella replied smirking.

Edward growled at Bella and threw her into us all. She growled back at him and kicked him in the gut. They kept on growling and fighting until Carlisle called out saying "EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN THAT IS ENOUGH".

They both stopped fighting and growling and looked at him. After they had a talk to their dad all three of them walked over here and talked to us. Bella asked me if I would like to go shopping with her tomorrow after school and of course I agreed. Carlisle, Bella and Edward went hunting and Emmett, dad and I took off in the other direction to go hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Pov:

After we got back from hunting, Dad ran into his room to get ready for work while Ed and I ran into our rooms to get ready for school. I had a shower, got dressed and did my hair and make-up. I packed my school bag and then put my high heels on. I grabbed my bag, walked into the loungeroom and sat down next to Edward. Dad ran in.

"You are going to school with the others. I am going to work. Bye and behave" Dad said.

"Ok. Will do, Bye dad" Edward replied then I said "Be safe, bye dad"

"Always" Dad replied before leaving.

Edward and I talked about nothing to important until it was time to meet the others outside. We walked up to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey" Edward and I both said.

"Hey" Rosalie and Emmett replied before starting to walk to school.

"Hello" Alice said then Jasper said "Howdy Bella and Edward"

We started to walk to school behind Rosalie and Emmett.

"Is there something going on between those two?" I whispered asked so only Alice, Edward and Jasper could hear.

"They are thinking about each other" Edward answered first. Then Jasper answered "They have feelings for each other" and then Alice answered "I have had visions of those two dating".

"So Yes?" I asked.

"Yes" Alice answered.

"That's all I wanted to know" I said shaking my head.

Edward and Jasper chuckled. We walked into the office and up to Rosalie and Emmett facing the Front Office Lady.

"Hello you all must be the new kids" She said.

"Yes that is us" I replied.

"Alice and Emmett Swan" She said.

Emmett and Alice got their schedules, Rosalie and Jasper got theirs net and then Edward and I got ours last.

"Have a good day" She said.

"You too" Edward replied.

We walked up to our lockers which are right next to each other. The bell rang.

"My first class is P.E" I said.

"We all do" Alice replied.

"Well then let's go" Emmett said.

We walked into the gym and up to our teacher.

"Hello and welcome to my class. My name is Mr Johnson and I will be your teacher this year" He said.

"Hi" We replied.

Mr Johnson faced the rest of the class.

"We have six new students today. Please introduce your selves" He said.

I groaned and stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Isabella Cullen but only call me Bella unless you want trouble and this is my brother Edward Cullen" I said then stepped back.

"Hello" Edward said.

Alice skipped forward and said "Hello class I my name is Alice Swan and this is my brother Emmett Swan" She pointed to Emmett.

"Hello" Emmett boomed.

"Hi everyone my name is Jasper hale and this is my sister Rosalie Hale" Jasper said.

"Hey" Rosalie said.

"We are going to be playing softball today" Mr Johnson said.

"Ok" The class replied.

After P.E Alice, Rosalie and I had English. We walked into the classroom and up to our teacher.

"Hello my name is Miss Cat and I will be your teacher this year" She said.

"We know you" I replied.

"Yes you do now please go and sit down" She said.

"Ok" Us three replied.

Alice, Rosalie and I sat down in our seats; I got to sit down inbetween them. Yay.

"Today you are going to start reading a book. You will be doing a book report on it after you have finished reading the book" Miss Cat said.

I put my hand up.

"Yes Bella" Miss Cat said.

I put my hand down and asked "What book are we reading?"

"It is called City of glass. You can start reading once you get handed the book" Miss Cat answered.

Miss Cat handed everyone a book.

"Mythical creatures" I girl student whispered.

"We are mythical" Alice whispered to me.

We both laughed and started reading the book. When the bell rang we met up with the guys at our lockers.

"Where to?" Emmett asked.

"Outside for free period I guess" Alice answered.

"Ok" We all replied.

The others started walking outside when I heard someone from behind me call my name. I turned around and saw Lauren, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Tyler and Eric. They are in some of my classes.

"Yes" I replied.

I ran my fingers through my hair waiting for them to say something. Five minutes passed.

"Alright either you tell me what you want or I am leaving" I said.

"What is Edward's favourite colour?" Jessica asked.

Of course it is about Edward I thought.

"Green" I answered.

"What is your favourite colour?" Mike asked.

"Changes from day to day, today it is blue" I answered.

"Does Edward have a girlfriend?" Lauren asked.

"No" I said but thought 'And he never will'.

"So he is single?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Wait one more question and then you can go" Jessica said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Does he like parties?" She asked.

"Oh he loves parties" I answered smiling.

"Thanks" Jessica said.

"No problem" I replied and then walked outside and over to my friends and brother. I sat down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Jessica stopped me to ask me some questions" I answered still giggling.

"What kind of questions?" Emmett asked.

"Questions about Edward" I answered.

"URGH" Edward replied.

After free period Edward, Alice, Jasper and I walked into science and sat down in our seats. Miss Cat started the lesson. At lunch we all bought some food for show and then sat down at a table. Jessica, Lauren and Angela walked up to us and I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov.

Angela, Jessica and Lauren walked up to us. I laughed and thought 'Jessica wants you Ed'.

"Hey girls, Whats up?" I asked them.

"Like you don't know" Jessica answered.

"So you need your friends for that?" I asked.

"Yes" Jessica answered.

"Well he is right here go ahead and ask him" I said.

"Ask who what?" Jasper asked.

"She wants to ask Edward something" I answered.

I laughed, Ed faced the girls and Jasper growled silently.

"So whats up girls?" Edward asked.

"Umm" Was her smart answer.

Angela shook her head and answered for her "Jessica's parents aren't going to be here this weekend so she wanted to know if you all wanted to come over Friday night. She is having a small party but she especially wants Edward there".

"We will have to see, we might pop around" I said.

"Maybe, we will see" Edward said to Jessica.

Jessica handed Edward a piece of paper and said "Here is my address just in case you do come"

"Thanks" Edward said.

"I hope to see you there" Jessica replied before walking away with Angela and Lauren.

I burst out laughing.

"Why do you keep on laughing? It's not like you have a boyfriend, maybe he wants a girlfriend" Emmett asked.

I thought 'Yeah if she was a he'. Ed chuckled.

"Em why don't you get a girlfriend?" Alice asked him.

"I am taking Rose on a date tonight" He answered.

"So that is why she can't come shopping" I said.

"Does dad know that you are going shopping Ali?" Em asked.

"No" She answered.

"How about dad Bells; have you asked him?" Edward asked me.

"No" I answered

"You haven't even asked your parents yet" Rosalie asked.

"Nope" Alice and I both replied.

I smiled at Alice.

"We are both strong enough to look after ourselves" I said.

"Exactly we aren't little kids" Alice said after me.

"But Bells you are dad's little princess" Edward told me.

I sighed "I know. Look I will go call him now"

"Good"

"Alice" Emmett said.

"I am going" She replied.

Alice and I picked up our bags and walked outside the cafeteria. I leaned up against the wall, pulled out my mobile and called dad.

"Hello"

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweetie, Whats up?"

"Can I please go shopping with Alice after school?"

"I thought you hated shopping?"

"Dad I lived in a house with two guys"

"True. Be safe and your car should be at home by the time you get home from school"

"Ok thanks dad and we will"

"That's alright. Bye sweetie"

"Bye dad"

I hang up, put my phone away, picked up my school bag and faced Alice. She picked up her bag and smiled at me causing me to smile bag.

"I can go" Alice said.

"Yes me too" I replied.

"YAY"

We laughed and hugged each other.

"We can take my car, dad said it should be at home by the time school finished" I said.

"Ok cool"

The bell rang.

"I have dance, you?" I asked.

"I have dance, too. Let's go"

We walked into the dance room and up to our teacher.

"Miss" Alice said.

She turned around and faced us. It is Esme.

"Hello Miss Hale" I said.

"Hello Bella and Alice please sit down" She replied.

"Sure thing" We both said sitting down.

The rest of the class walked in and sat down. Jaz and Edward walked up to Esme.

"Mum I mean Miss Hale" Jasper said.

Edward, Alice and I laugh.

"Yes Jasper" She replied.

"We got transferred into dance"

"Well please sit down"

Edward and Jasper sat down next to Alice and me.

"Dad knows and I am allowed to go shopping with Alice" I told Edward.

"Ok" He replied.

"Today I need you all to get into pairs. Boy and girl" Esme said.

"I will go with you Edward" Alice said.

"And I will go with you Jasper" I said.

"Ok" They both replied.

I sat down next to Jasper and Alice sat down next to Edward. Everyone else got into pairs.

"Ok good, what dances do you all know?" Esme asked.

Alice and I put our hands up.

"Yes girls" She said.

"The waltz" We both replied putting our hands down.

"Good. Does anyone know any other dance?" She asked.

Jasper and Edward put their hands up.

"Yes Jasper and Edward"

"Hot potato by the wiggles" Jasper answered putting his hand down.

"Big red car by the wiggles" Edward answered putting his hand down.

The whole class laughed.

"Be sensible boys" Esme said.

"We will" They replied.

"Ok then let's start with the waltz then" She said.

"YAY" Alice and I both replied jumping up.

I pulled Jasper up to his feet and faced Esme smiling.

"Miss we are ready, can we please start now miss?" I asked excited, Jasper chuckled.

"Ok Bella settle down. Can everyone please get into the starting position" Esme said.

Everyone got into the starting position.

"Who doesn't know how to dance the waltz?" Esme asked.

Everyone but Alice, Edward, Jasper and I put their hands up.

"Well did you four want to show the others how to do the waltz Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella?" Esme asked.

"Of course, Music please" I said.

Esme turned on the music and Jasper and I started dancing the waltz.

"WOW" The rest of the class said.

"Very good guys" Esme said.

By the end of the class everyone has started dancing the waltz. When the bell rang they all went to their last class. After school we all walked home and put our schoolbags away. I grabbed my handbag and walked outside and over to my car. It is a dark purple Ford GTO. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie also walked up to my car.

"Is this your car?" Alice asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"How come your car came before mine?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, ask dad. Come on Alice" I said getting into the driver's seat.

"Ok Bella I am coming. Em dad knows bye" Alice said.

"Ok have fun and be careful" Emmett replied.

"Will do see you when we return" Alice said getting into the passenger seat.

I drove us to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov.

I parked the car at the mall and Alice and I got out and we walked inside the mall.

"Where to first?" I asked Alice

"Umm how about clothes for Jessica's party first?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Alice and I spent until 5pm shopping. When we were finally finished we had atleast 10 shopping bags each. I drove us home; we got out, got our bags out and ran inside our homes. I ran into my bedroom and put my shopping away then layed down on my bed to think. I am thinking about Alice and everything about her when dad and Edward walked into my bedroom.

"How did shopping go sweetie?" Dad asked me.

"Great, I got lots of stuff" I answered.

"That's good aslong as you had fun" Edward said.

"I did" I replied.

Dad hugged me and then left.

Alice's Pov.

When we got home from shopping I said bye to Bella then ran into my house and into my bedroom. I put my shopping away before going out into the loungeroom and sitting down. Emmett walked in and sat down next to me and turned baseball on the television.

"Hey dwarf" Emmett said.

"Hey Shrek" I replied smirking at him.

"Do I look like a big ugly green ogre to you?" He growled.

"Ummm" Was all I could say before Rosalie ran in and stopped infront of Emmett.

"Who called you a big ugly green ogre because you aren't one?" She asked.

"Alice" Emmett answered.

"I called you Shrek not a big ugly ogre" I said rolling my eyes.

"It is the same thing" Emmett protested.

I was going to reply but I got hit with a vision.

Vision:

Bella and I are walking around in the forest holding hands and laughing. We stopped and kissed, then smiled at each other.

End of vision.

I came out of the vision smiling and to see Dad, Emmett and Rosalie all looking at me.

"What did you see sis?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" I answered.

"Alice please tell us" Emmett whined.

"Nope, not this time sorry" I replied.

"Fine" He sighed.

I smirked "I gotta go talk to Bella"

I jumped up, ran out of the house and over to Bella's knocking on the door. I blocked my mind from Edward as he answered the door.

"Hey Alice what's up?" He asked letting me in.

"Nothing much I just need to talk to Bella" I answered.

"Privately I am guessing considering the blocked mind" He replied.

"Yes" I said.

Carlisle and Bella ran in.

"Bella would you like to come for a hunt with me?" I asked her

"Sure I would love to" She answered.

"Be careful both of you" Carlisle said.

"We will dad don't worry" Bella replied hugging him.

"Bye" I said running into the forest with Bella.

We quickly went hunting then sat down on a couple of rocks deep in the forest so that the others couldn't hear what we are talking about.

"Bella if I ask you a question will you promise to tell me the truth?" I asked.

"I promise" She replied.

Bella's Pov.

"Bella if I ask you a question will you promise to tell me the truth?" Alice asked.

What could she possible want to ask me that I wouldn't tell her the truth anyway? I would never lie to her in the first place.

"I promise" I answered and thought 'I would do anything for you Alice'.

"Bella are you a lesbian?" Alice asked me.

Oh my god how does she know that I am a lesbian. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I didn't think that she was going to ask that question. I would tell her the truth hopefully it doesn't scare her away.

"Ummmm yes" I answered in a small voice that if you weren't a vampire you wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Alice didn't say anything. I looked down at my hands and asked "How did you find out Alice?"

"I had a vision" She answered.

"Of?" I asked.

"Us holding hands walking in the forest talking and laughing then we stop and kiss. It looked like we were dating" She answered.

"Alice are you a lesbian aswell?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered looking up at the sky.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's Pov.

"Well the best way to do this is to do this slowly, go on dates and get to know each other" Alice said.

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied.

We both sat there quietly thinking for about 10 minutes. Alice broke the silence first.

"Would you like to come on a date with me tomorrow night?" Alice asked.

"Sure I would love to" I answered.

"Great be ready by 6pm" Alice said.

"Are we keeping this secret?" I asked.

"I think that that might be the best option right now" Alice answered.

"Ok so where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Out and that is all that you need to know" She answered.

"Aww that isn't fair" I said.

Alice giggled and ran back home. I smiled, stood up and quickly ran back home. Everyone was standing at the front quietly by the time I got there. They all turned around to face me.

"What?" I asked them all.

They all turned to whoever they were talking to before I came back and started talking to them again. I walked over to my dad and Edward and they faced me.

"How was your hunt sis?" Edward asked me.

"Good" I answered.

Edward, dad and I walked into our house and sat down on our couches in the loungeroom.

"Hey dad can you please tell us some more about our one true mate and the blood trading?" I asked.

"Sure" He answered and then started explaining it to us both. "You will know when you find the one because they will be in your ever thought and when you close your eyes they are all that you can see. To do the blood trading you both drink abit of each other's blood at the same time. By doing that you will be able to feel how they are feeling, you will know when they are sad, hurt, angry or whatever. Your main thought will be to keep them happy and protected. You will do anything to protect them, even if it means that you die. You won't stop until you see them happy, smiling and laughing. You will love them unconditionally and never ever love another like you do them."

"Have you found her yet dad?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Who is she?" I asked as Edward smiled.

I poked my tongue out at him and looked at dad.

"Esme" He whispered smiling.

"Have you asked her out yet dad?" I asked.

Edward shook his head no smiling.

"No not yet" He answered me.

"You should dad, she likes you too" Edward said.

"Ok, what about you two have you found anyone that you like yet?" Dad asked us.

Edward and I looked at each other, shook our heads and answered "No".

"You will in time" Dad said.

"We know" I replied.

"Well kids I am going to talk to Esme" Dad said.

"Ok good luck" Ed and I replied.

Dad got up, hugged us both and left. I faced Ed and sighed.

"I hate lying to him" I said.

"So do I" He replied.

"Have you really found him?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Jasper" He whispered so that only I could hear.

"Oh, have you talked to him yet?" I asked.

"No, I am not sure how he would react, what if it breaks up our friendship" He answered.

"It won't it will make it better" I said.

"You don't know that" He replied.

I sighed and shook my head thinking 'Just try'.

He ignored me and asked "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" I asked.

"Have you found the girl?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Who is the lucky girl?" He asked.

'Alice' I thought.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Edward asked.

'Yes, we have a date tomorrow night. We are keeping it as a secret though' I thought.

"I won't tell anyone I promise" He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Anytime" He said.

"I could always ask Alice about you and Jasper if you like?" I asked him.

"Umm could you please?" He asked.

"Of course" I answered smiling.

Edward and I ran to our bedrooms and got ready for school. Dad came and said goodbye before he left for work. I walked out the front got into Edward's car with him, Alice and Jasper and he driving us to school. I turned around in the front seat to look at Alice who is sitting in the back with Jasper.

"Alice I am sorry but I had to tell Edward about tonight" I said.

"It is ok Bella aslong as he doesn't tell anyone" She replied.

"If he does then we have something to get him back with" I said.

"I promised you that I wouldn't tell a soul" Edward said.

"What do we have against him?" Alice asked.

I looked at Edward, then at Jasper then at Alice again and answered "Tell you at lunch because I have to ask you something"

"Ok" She replied.

Edward parked the car next to Emmett's big Jeep; we all got out and walked up to them.

"Good morning" Emmett and Rosalie both said.

"Good morning to the happy couple" I replied.

We all laughed as Edward, Jasper and Alice said there hello's to them. Alice and I kept on sneaking glances at each other.

At lunch Alice and I sat down on the other side of the cafeteria from the others. They could probably still hear us if we don't whisper. Alice and I are whispering so that only we could hear.

"What do you need to ask me?" Alice asked.

"Umm it is for Edward" I answered.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Can you see anything in the future between him and Jasper?" I asked.

"Edward's gay?" Alice asked.

"Yea" I answered then asked "Can you please see?"

"Sure on second" She answered.

"Thank you" I replied.

A couple of seconds later Alice smiled at me and said "…"


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's Pov.

Alice looked at me smiling and said "I see them both liking each other but they won't tell each other"

"They are too scared that it will break up their friendship if they do" I stated.

"Exactly" She replied.

"We have to get them together somehow" I said.

"I know and I have the perfect plan" She replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tell you when they aren't trying to listen in" She answered.

"Ok. Do you know how we our date a secret?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered.

"I figured out something" I said.

"And what would that be?" Alice asked.

"What are we going to tell our brothers and fathers?" I asked answering her question with a question.

"That is a good question. I never thought about that one" She answered.

"Well I thought about something that might help with Jasper and Edward's problem and help us keep our date a secret" I said.

"What is it? I'm listening" She asked.

"Well we tell our parents that we are going to go hunting with Jasper and Edward. We run into the forest with them and then leave from there to go on our date leaving them there by themselves. Hopefully they talk" I answered her.

"Love it" She said.

"I know you do" I replied.

We laughed and walked back over to our table with our brother's and Jasper and Rosalie. We sat down inbetween Rosalie and Edward.

"So what are you Rosalie and Emmett doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Going out to our secret spot" Rosalie answered.

I smirked and thought 'Yes it should work easier now'.

I faced Edward and Jasper and asked "If you two aren't doing anything tonight would you like to come for a hunt with Alice and myself?"

"I'm not coming so sure why not" Jasper answered.

Edward looked at me confused. I thought 'We need an excuse to leave the house without anyone finding out about our date. Please do this for me'

"Sure why not" Edward answered my question.

Alice and I smiled at each other.

"This is going to work" Alice mouthed to me so that no one else could see.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep" she answered.

"YAY" I replied and we both laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rosalie asked.

"We are trying to figure out a couple of great people for Edward and Jasper" I answered.

"Why did you say people and not girls?" Emmett asked.

"Because half the girls here don't act much like a girl should. They aren't very lady like" I answered.

"Ok that makes sense" He replied.

I sighed happily that he gave up, Alice high five me and mouth "Well done" to me.

"Don't even think about starting to send me on blind dates with random people" Jasper said.

"Me either" Edward said.

"Come on just one please?" Alice asked smiling at me.

"Please Eddie and Jazy one single date. Tonight after hunting" I begged.

"What will it do to stop you from calling me Eddie?" Edward asked.

"Well Eddie you have to go on this date tonight if you want me to stop calling you that" I smirked.

"Fine just tonight, this once only" He sighed.

"YES" Alice and I said and then faced Jasper.

"Please Jazy?" We asked innocently.

"Only this once and if it will stop you from calling me Jazy" He answered sighing.

"YIPPEE" Alice and I both cheered high fiving.

"Who do you have planned for them to go on a date with?" Rosalie asked.

"We don't know that one yet and when we do no one can know because otherwise they will know" I answered.

"Ok" Rosalie answered.

The bell rang and we all went to our next class. We told Charlie, Esme and dad that the four of us are go hunting. I got ready and helped Edward get ready while Alice got ready and helped Jasper get ready. At 5pm the four of us ran into the forest and stopped at a river about 5 minutes later. We faced Ed and Jaz so that they were facing each other.

"Edward your blind date is Jasper" I said.

"And Jasper your blind date is Edward" Alice said after me.

"What?" They both asked.

"Don't play dumb with us." Alice answered.

"Now go hunt hen sit down and tell each other your feelings. We have a date to get to" I said.

"Wait" Jasper said.

"Yes Jasper" Alice replied.

"Are you two going out?" He asked.

"I tell you what you both tell each other you're true feelings and what not to each other. Figure out what you both are going to do now that you both know. Don't lie to each other and then we will tell you everything about us" Alice answered.

"We will know if you lied to each other" I said.

"Ok, that sounds fair" Jasper and Edward replied.

"Bye, have fun" Alice and I both said.

"Bye, have fun and be safe" Edward and Jasper replied.

Alice and I hugged Jasper and Edward, smiled, held hands and started running.

"Where to mi lady?" I asked.

"I was thinking about going to a movie, hunting and then sitting down in our beautiful meadow to talk" Alice answered.

"Sounds like a fantastic plan" I replied.

We both smiled, ran home, got into Alice's car and she drove us to the movies. All the way there we were singing to the music that was playing on the radio. We got out of Alice's car, walked into the movie theatre and bought tickets to watch Life as we know it. We walked into cinema 4, found seats at the back and sat down. We still had about 20 minutes before the movie started. There are a few more couples and families in here.

"This is supposed to be a good movie" I said.

"That's good" She relied.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's Pov:

Alice and Bella ran off holding hands leaving Jasper and I alone, they planned this all along, I should have known.

"Shall we go hunting first?" Jasper asked me.

I faced him and answered "Sure"

We both ran deeper into the forest and hunted. Once I was finished I ran into a little meadow and sat down waited for Jasper to finish. Five minutes later Jasper ran into the meadow, over to me and sat down infront of me facing me.

"So" I started looking down at the grass inbetween us.

"So" He replied.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"Um we could start by telling each other how we feel then go on from there" Jasper answered.

"Sounds like a plan" I replied.

Jasper told me how he likes me more than a friend, that he has had these feelings since we met and that he was scared to tell me because he was afraid that it would ruin our friendship.

"That's exactly how I feel, I was too scared to tell you because I didn't want our friendship to be ruined either, so I asked Bella to do something for me" I told him.

"And what is that?" Jasper asked.

"I asked Bella if she could ask Alice if she sees us in the future or if I telling you this would have broken our friendship" I answered.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She asked Alice but I don't know what Alice saw because they never told me but I am guessing it was good if they set this up" I answered.

"So that's what they were talking about at lunch" Jasper said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"So what do we from here Ed?" Jasper asked.

"We take it slow I guess and see how everything turns out" I answered.

"That sounds like the best idea" He replied.

"One thing though" I started saying.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When and if we do get into a relationship we are going to have to do the blood trading thing" I answered.

"That's fine" He answered

"Ok cool" I replied.

Bella's Pov:

The movie was great, we took the car back home and now we both just finished hunting. We are sitting on a couple of rocks by our lake.

"There is something that I forgot to tell you the other day" I told Alice.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That when we get further into our relationship we are going to have to do the blood trading thing" I answered.

"That's fine Bella" She replied.

"Let's go see how the guys are going" I said.

"Ok" She replied.

We stood up, held hands and ran to their little meadow. They are sitting in the middle of it facing each other holding hands. They turned their heads to face us when we walked in. We ran over to them and sat next to them still holding hands.

"Soo how did it go" I asked.

"Great, we talked" Edward answered.

"Come on you are going to have to give us more than that if you want to know about us" Alice told them.

"Fine, we told each other our feelings for each other, how we didn't want to tell our feelings because we were scared that if we did it would ruin our friendship that we are going to take our relationship slow" Jasper started and then Edward finished "and that I asked Bella to ask Alice about what she sees in our future"

Alice and I high fived using our free hands.

"Your turn" Jasper said.

"Yesterday when I was sitting in my loungeroom at my house with Emmett and Rosalie I had a vision of Bella and I. I came out of it smiling, my dad, Em and Rose asked what I saw but I ignored them and ran down to Bella, Ed and Carlisle's house and got Bella. We ran into the forest and talked. I told her about my vision, then she told me about her feelings towards me and in return I told her mine towards her. We said that we were going to just go with it and start off by going on dates and get to know each other. So that's what we were doing tonight" Alice replied to Jasper.

"And we also agreed that we are going to keep it a secret from everyone for now, so now that you both know you can't tell a soul" I said.

"We won't we promise" They both said.

"Good" Ali and I replied.

"And in return please keep ours a secret" Edward asked.

"Of course it isn't our secret to tell" I answered.

"Our lips are sealed" Ali answered Ed after me.

We both giggled.

"What is so funny?" Ed asked.

"Nothing" Ali answered.

My phone started ringing so I answered it after looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello Dad"

"Hey Sweetie"

"What's up dad?"

"Where are you, Ed, Jasper and Alice?"

"In the forest, we just finished hunting why?"

"Because it is nearly 2am and Charlie, Esme and I were getting worried"

"Sorry for worrying you dad we will come home now"

"That's ok sweetie. Please tell Jasper to come over, Esme and I need to talk to you three"

"Ok can do dad"

"Thanks sweetie. See you soon"

"You too dad"

I hang up and put my phone away.

"I think we have worried our parents enough for one night" I said.

"So do I. Let's go" Alice replied.

We all stood up and ran home. Alice hugged me and then ran into her house. Edward, Jasper and I walked into our house and sat down in the loungeroom across from Esme, Dad and Rosalie.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How were your date's guys?" Rosalie asked Jasper and Edward.

"We didn't actually go on a date" Edward started then Jasper finished "We just ended up going to the movie with the girls because they couldn't find the right blind dates for us"

I rolled my eyes, smirked and said "They came and watched Life as we know it"

"Did you like that movie guys?" Rosalie asked laughing.

"Oh we loved it" They replied sarcastically.

Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"So now onto the topic of our parents. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about what you think about Esme and myself dating" Dad answered.

"Are you dating now?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"Dad does Esme make you happy?" I asked.

"Yes she really does" He answered.

"Mum does Carlisle make you happy?" Jasper asked.

"Yes he does" She answered Jasper.

Esme and dad smiled at each other.

I whisper to Ed and Jasper so that only they can hear "If they seem really happy, dad has never been this happy before well since mum died".

Jasper whispered to Ed and I "Mum has never been this happy ever"

"Looks like we approve" Ed whispered to Jasper and I.

"Yep" We both replied.

"So what do you three think about it?" Dad asked.

Esme and dad both look anxious to see what we say. Jasper and Edward noticed aswell. We turned and smiled at each other before facing Esme and dad again. We are going to stall just alittle to see how much they can take.

"Well we talked and talked and talked about it until there was nothing else to talk about and came up with your answer" I said smiling.

"And what is that answer?" Esme asked.

"Well you see we haven't seen you this happy dad since mum died" Edward answered first.

"And mum I haven't seen you this happy in ages" Jasper answered next.

Then I answered "And we would really hate for your happiness to turn into sadness if we hate it so"

"So?" Rose, Esme and dad asked.

Jasper, Ed and I laughed and said "We approve, we are saying that it is ok by us if you date"

Esme and dad sighed with relief. Rosalie, Jasper and Esme left after that. Edward and I hugged Dad then went and got ready for school.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's Pov:

After I finished getting ready for school I walked out and into the loungeroom to see Edward, Alice and Jasper sitting down on the couches. I faced them and smiled.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked.

"The roof" Edward answered chuckling.

Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Haha very funny Edward" I said.

"Hey Jasper and Alice laughed" He replied.

"Alice only laughed because she didn't want to hurt your feelings by not laughing and Jasper well he would laugh at anything you say when you are trying to be funny" I said smirking.

Alice ran over to me and hugged me giggling.

"Ready for school" I asked.

"Yep" They all answered.

"Well then let's go. We have the party tonight don't forget" I said.

"We won't" They replied.

All four of us walked outside to my car and got in. I drove us to school and parked next to Rosalie's car. We all got out and walked over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"You four finally decided to show up to school?" Emmett asked.

"Yep" I answered.

The bell rang indicating that it was time for first period.

"See you all in free period" I said.

After school finished we all went home, Alice and I ran into my bedroom to get ready.

"You go have a shower first Alice" I told her.

"Ok" She replied walking into my bathroom.

I got everything out and ready that we will need to use. After Alice came out of the bathroom, I went in and had a shower. I then got dressed then did my hair and make-up. Alice did the same; we both put our shoes on and picked up our handbags before walking out the front where Edward, Dad, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Charlie are waiting for us.

"Now Edward take good care of your sister and make sure that she doesn't get hurt" Dad told Edward.

"Yes dad" Edward replied to him.

"You too Emmett take care of Alice tonight" Charlie told Emmett.

"Of course I will dad" He replied him.

"And you aswell Jasper take care of your sister" Esme told Jasper.

"Of course mum" Jasper replied her.

"We better get going" Alice and I said at the same time and then giggled.

"Yes we better" Rosalie replied.

"The girls are abit egger to leave and get to the party" Edward said.

"No I just want to get away and be alone with you" I mumbled to Alice so only she could hear.

Alice giggled and replied "That is true Bella" back to me.

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett asked.

"How much we love our dear brothers" Alice answered.

I tried my hardest not to laugh, Alice and I are giggling quietly.

"Bye dad, Esme and Charlie" I said as Alice said "Bye dad, Carlisle and Esme".

Alice and I got into my car and I sped drove us to Jessica's house laughing. I parked my car and we both got out just as my phone started ringing.

"Hello Bella and Alice here who's this?" I asked.

Alice and I burst out laughing.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" Dad said then Charlie said "Mary Alice Swan"

"Yes daddy" We both replied.

"Where are you both?" Dad asked.

"At the party waiting for our brother's and Rose and Jazzy" I answered.

"Ok but don't go inside until they get there" Charlie said.

"We won't" Alice replied.

"OK bye they are here" I said.

"Ok and be careful" Dad replied.

"We will" I said hanging up.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward walked up to us.

"About time" Alice said.

"Oh shush and let's get inside" Rosalie replied.

We all laughed and walked up to the front door and Emmett knocked on the door. We could hear the music all the way from the end of the street and further. Angela opened the door.

"Hey guys, Jessica will be glad that you all could make it. Please come inside" She said.

We all walked inside and over to Jessica and Lauren.

"YAY you made it" They said together.

"YAY we are walking away" I replied looking at Alice.

Alice smiled, took my hand and we walked out the back after grabbing a cup of beer each.

"Where shall we sit down?" Alice asked.

"Over under that tree away from everyone" I answered.

"Sounds good" She replied.

We walked over to the tree and sat down under it.

"I wonder if we can get drunk" I said.

"We should try it out" Alice said smirking.

"We should" I replied.

Alice and I started drinking. By 1am and 20 or so beers later we were so drunk that it isn't funny.

"Belllla" Alice called out.

"Yes Aliiiice" I replied.

Alice pressed her lips onto mine and we started making out. We heard Jasper and Edward call out for us but we didn't stop. I slipped my tongue into Alice's mouth and we both moaned.

"Bella and Alice" Jasper and Edward both said at the same time.

We pulled apart and faced Edward and Jasper giggling.

"Are you drunk?" Edward asked.

"Nooooooooooooooo" I answered causing Alice and I to giggle some more.

I took another drink and then Edward took our drinks away.

"We weren't finished" Alice and I slurred.

"Too bad you have enough and it is time to go home" Jasper replied.

Emmett and Rosalie walked over to us. Ed helped me stand up saying "Dad is going to kill me"

"Same as me" Emmett said helped stand Alice up.

"YAY" I giggled.

"Come on lets go home" Edward said.

"Noooo" I pouted.

"We want to partyyyy" Alice slurred.

"No more partying girls. You both need to sober up" Emmett said.

"You both reek of alcohol" Rose muttered scrunch her nose up like it was the worst smell in the world.

Alice and I giggled all the way home. Our parents were waiting outside for us when we got home.

"Oh shit" Emmett and Edward muttered.

I started bouncing up and down in my seat, as soon as Edward stopped the car I jumped out and ran over to daddy tripping over my own feet along the way. When I reached him I burst out laughing.

"DADDY" I yelled giggling.

"Are you drunk Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yes" I slurred.

"Edward why is Bella drunk" Dad asked him.

Alice and I skipped over to each other and then started dancing around in circles until we fell down on our bums laughing.

"Why is Alice drunk Emmett" Charlie asked Emmett.

"They ran away from us and got drunk" Emmett answered him.

I looked at Alice and smiled.

"Let's go run" I said.

"YEA" She cheered.

Alice and I stood up holding hands and ran into the forest ignoring everyone's calls. When we tripped over we would laugh, get back up again and keep on running. We stopped in a field and sat down. We started making out again, it kept on getting deeper. I kissed down Ali's neck as she did the same to me and bit into her skin drinking some of her blood. I licked my mark before pulling away and smiling at each other.

"BELLA, ALICE" We heard everyone yell.

We layed back on the ground next to each other giggling. Our family's ran into the field and over to us kneeling around us.

"Hiiii" I slurred.

"Let's get them home and in the shower" Dad said.

Dad picked me up as Charlie picked Alice up. They ran us home and into our houses, Esme carried me into my bathroom and helped me shower and dress. Then she layed me down on my bed so that I could let the alcohol get out of my system. Hopefully no one notices our bite marks I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's Pov:

I opened my eyes with the sorest throat ever; it feels like I haven't hunted in months. Alice knocked on my bedroom door before walking in.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Alice asked.

"Only bits and pieces" I answered.

I have to hunt really soon, I looked up at Alice and asked her "How is your throat this morning?"

"Sore, like I haven't hunted in months" She answered.

"Same, do you want to come hunting with me? Maybe it will help us remember last night" I asked her.

"Love to, let's go" She answered helping me stand up.

We ran out the back where Edward, Esme, Jasper and Dad are standing and they all turn to face us.

"How are you both feeling this morning?" Dad asked.

"Like if I don't hunt soon my throat is going into burst flames" I answered.

Alice agreed with me.

"Well we better let the girls hunt dad we don't want them to be hurting for too much longer" Edward told dad.

"Your right son but you have to go with the girls to make sure they stay safe" Dad replied to him.

"Sure, are you coming Jasper?" Edward asked him.

"Sure, why not" Jasper answered.

"Ok let's go" Alice said.

"Be careful" Dad said.

"We will" I replied.

Jasper, Edward, Alice and I ran into the forest and hunted. After I was totally full, I sat down on the grass in a middle of a field and Alice sat next to me as Edward and Jasper sat infront of us. Jasper and Edward looked at Ali and myself shocked.

"What?" We both asked.

"You both have bite marks on your necks" Edward answered.

I put my hand on my neck and felt the mark.

"Shit" I muttered as everything that happened last night came back to me.

"Umm" Alice said looking embarrassed.

"That was a ummmm entertaining night" I said also looking embarrassed.

"It was" Alice replied.

"Don't worry girls the others still don't know about you two dating, we stopped you two from making out at the party before Emmett and Rosalie found us and none of the others have seen the marks yet" Edward told us reassuringly.

"I ummm think that Alice and I need to ummm talk alone before we go home" I told Edward and Jasper nervously.

"Ok we will meet you both back at the house and don't worry Edward and I have also done the blood trading thing we just did it were we could cover it up" Jasper replied.

"Ok well see you both at home in a few minutes" Alice said.

"Ok" They both replied.

Jasper and Edward hugged Alice and I and kissed our foreheads before jumping up and leaving the field so that Alice and I can talk privately.

"Ali I want to talk about last night" I said turning to look at her.

Alice turned her body to face me aswell "Ok" She replied nervously.

"It is nothing bad I promise" Taking away some of her nerves but it didn't help taking away any of my nerves.

"Ok well what part do you exactly want to talk about?" She asked.

"All of it" I answered.

"Ok go ahead and start" She replied giving me her full attention.

Edward's Pov:

We ran home and over to Esme and dad, they were waiting for us four to come back. They looked at us confused when only Jasper and I came out of the forest and walked over to them with no girls in sight.

"Where are Alice and Bella?" Esme asked.

"I told you not to leave them alone son so why are you two back and not them?" Dad asked.

"They asked if they could talk privately by themselves before they came home so we let them. We couldn't not let them talk dad" I answered.

"Do you know what about?" Dad asked.

"Last night I am guessing" Jasper answered.

"Ok" Dad replied.

"Edward" Rosalie called running over to us.

"Yes Rosalie" I replied.

"Where are the girls I need their help?" She asked.

"Talking about last night, they should be home soon though" I answered.

"Ok can you please send them up to my room when they do get home?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sure thing" I answered.

"Thanks" She said before running back into her house.

Bella's Pov:

"I wanted to tell you that I am glad that last night happened and it was a lot of fun" I said nervously and looked down at our hands and continued "I mean it was fun for me and I loved it but I don't know about you".

"Bella please look at me" Alice asked.

I shook my head refusing to look up at Alice.

"Please Bella" She begged.

I slowly looked up at Alice and we looked into each other's eyes, I was lost in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I had a lot of fun last night aswell Bella, if we could do it again I would" She replied to me.

"Really, you don't mind that we did the blood trading thing?" I asked.

"No not at all, I mean I would have like it better if we weren't drunk but I still loved it" She answered.

I hugged myself to Ali and kissed her quickly. Then the three words that I have been holding in just slipped out "I love you Ali"

Alice sat frozen for a second before smiling really big and replying "I love you too Bells".

Ali and I sat there for another five minutes kissing lovingly. We broke apart and stood up.

"We better get home Rose needs our help for something" Ali said.

"Ok let's go" I replied.

We ran home smiling. Dad, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Charlie were standing out the front waiting for us. We ran up to them.

"Hey all" Ali and I both said.

"Hey how are you both feeling now?" Esme asked.

"Great" Ali answered then I answered "Fantastic".

"That's good" Charlie said.

"Yeah it is" I replied.

"Well Rose needs our help with something so we better go see" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me up to the Hale's house.

"GO STRAIGHT INTO HER ROOM GIRLS" Jasper yelled up to us.

"OK" I yelled back.

We ran into Rose's room giggling and over to her, she is sitting on her bed so we jumped onto the bed and both faced her. Rosalie faced us.

"What do you need Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Help" She answered me.

"Help with what?" Alice asked.

"Help with …." She answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's Pov:

"I need help getting ready" Rose said.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked.

"Em and I are going dancing tonight and I need to look beautiful but I have nothing to wear" She answered.

"You always look beautiful Rose" Alice said.

"She is telling the truth" I agreed with Alice.

"Ok I will believe you both but please help me" She asked.

"Of course we will, how long until you go?" I asked.

"An hour" Emmett yelled from his house.

"Ok well then let's get started" Alice said.

Alice and I helped Rosalie to get ready once she was done I ran home and into the loungeroom to see Dad and Esme kissing.

"Ewww dad. That is just ewww" I said.

They both pulled apart and looked at me; dad chuckled while Esme looked down embarrassed.

"Hey Bells" Dad said.

"Hey dad" I replied.

"So Bella are you ready to talk about last night?" Dad asked.

"I will see you both later" Esme said standing up, giving Carlisle a kiss on the lips, kissing my forehead before leaving.

Ed ran in and sat down next to dad. I sat down across from them both.

"About as ready as I will always be" I answered him.

"So what happened?" Dad asked.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and answered "Well Alice and I grabbed a beer each and walked out the backyard to talk away from the party, we were curious to see if we could get drunk so we decided to try"

"How many drinks did you have?" Edward asked.

"I can't remember" I answered truthfully.

"What else happened last night?" Dad asked.

I reached my hand up and covered my neck where the mark is hoping dad wouldn't see. Ed chuckled and looked away.

"I made out with someone" I answered.

"Sweetie please move your hand" Dad asked.

I moved my hand away from my neck and dad saw the mark, he walked over to me, kneeled infront of me and looked at the mark.

"The blood bonding mark?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"With who?" He asked.

"I'm sorry daddy I really want to tell you but I can't because I don't know if she will be ok with it" I answered him.

"She?" He asked.

"Yeah a she, I love a girl, I'm a lesbian" I answered looking at the floor.

I have tears in my eyes that will never fall.

"Please tell me who sweetie" Dad asked.

I shook my head as Alice ran in and kneeled down next to dad facing me.

"Bells I know that you really want to tell your dad and I don't mind if you do" Alice told me.

"So wait a minute. You two?" dad asked Alice and myself.

"Yes" I answered holding Ali's hand in mine.

I then looked at dad and said "Dad I am sorry that I had to lie to you but I was scared of what you would think and we wanted to see how everything went before anyone found out".

"It's ok sweetie I understand. I will love you know matter if you date a girl a boy" Dad replied hugging me.

"Thanks dad" I said.

"Anytime Bells" He replied kissing my and Alice's foreheads before facing Edward.

Alice sat down on my lap and we both faced Edward and dad.

"Son" Dad said.

"Yes dad" He replied.

"Have you found her or him yet?" Dad asked him.

"Yes" He answered softly looking down at his feet.

"Have you done the blood trading yet?" Dad asked.

"Yes" He answered even quieter.

"Her or him?" Dad asked.

"Ummmm" Edward didn't know how to reply.

"No matter if you are dating a girl or boy Edward I will always love you the same. Now please answer my question" He asked.

"Tell him the truth Edward" I heard Jasper say from somewhere in the house.

Alice, dad and I all looked around and then back at Edward.

"Him" Edward answered.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"You can tell him" I heard Jasper say.

"Where the hell are you Jasper?" I asked.

But before Jasper could answer Edward answered dad's question "Jasper".

"Where are you Jasper?" Dad asked.

"Here sir" Jasper answered sitting down next to Edward. They held hands.

"Ok Jasper where were you standing before?" Alice asked.

"Outside, Mum, Charlie and Sandra went hunting and they wanted me to tell you all" He answered.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked.

"Since Carlisle asked Edward her or him and well I knew that Edward would tell him unless I told him to but I didn't want to disrupt your talk so that is why I stayed out there" He answered.

"Ok" Dad said sitting back down on his chair.

Dad ran his hands through his hair a couple of times before standing up and said "I am going to go hunting".

"Please don't tell anyone about us four?" I asked.

"I won't say a word I promise" Dad answered.

We all said thank you before dad left to go hunting. Alice turned around on my lap so that we are facing each other. Alice leaned up and kissed me, I kissed her back. We forgot about Edward and Jasper being here until Edward said "If you two don't break apart and stop the kissing then well Rosalie and Emmett are going to find out they will be in here in about 2 minutes".

Alice jumped off of my lap and sat down next to me just as Emmett and Rosalie came in and sat down on dad's seat.

"Why didn't I see them coming?" I heard Alice ask herself quietly.

"Because you were too busy Alice" Edward answered her.

"Oh shush it" She replied.

"What are you four talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Last night" I answered.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all talked and mucked around for the rest of the weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's Pov:

The week passed quickly, school is the same no one has noticed that Alice and I are dating or that Edward and Jasper are dating yet so that is good. Jessica is still trying to get Edward which is really funny, idiot she is. It is now 6pm Saturday night, dad has gone on a date with Esme, Charlie and Sandra have gone out on a date and so have Emmett and Rosalie so Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are all home alone which is good. Us four are sitting in the loungeroom, I am laying on the couch with Ali laying on top of me and Edward is laying on the other couch with Jasper on top of him. Ali and I started kissing which soon turned into making out, we both forgot about Edward and Jasper in here and we forgot about everything else but each other. We didn't notice that anyone came in until we heard several people yell "WHAT?"

Alice and I pulled away and sat up fast too fast for human eyes and faced our families. Edward and Jasper did the same thing.

"I am going" Dad said and ran out the door.

"CARLISLE GET BACK HERE" Esme yelled.

Dad ran back in and stood inbetween the two couches putting a hand on my shoulder and one on Edward's and faced Esme.

"Yes Sweetie" He says sweetly to her.

"Did you know about this?" She asked dad pointing at us four.

Dad didn't say anything. Emmett stood infront of Alice and I while Rosalie stood infront of Edward and Jasper. Alice is sitting on my lap while I have my arms wrapped around her waist.

"So this is why you always say that you will never find the right guy?" Emmett asked Alice.

Alice sighed and answered "Yes Em this is why"

"And you Jaz saying that you will never find the right girl is because of this?" Rosalie asked Jasper.

Jasper sighed and answered "Yes Rose I am a gay vampire" looking down at his and Edward's hands.

"How long has this been going on for Alice?" Charlie asked her.

"Ummm" She started.

I rubbed soothing circles on her arms.

"How long Alice?" Emmett asked her this time.

"Just give her time Emmett she is scared" I said glaring up at him.

"Bella" Dad said.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Alice when?" Charlie and Emmett both asked.

"Umm the day before Edward, Jasper, Bella and I went for a hunt and to the movies" She answered them softly.

"How long son?" Esme asked Jasper.

"The night that Alice, Bella, Edward and I went hunting and to the movies" He answered just as softly.

"How long have you known Carlisle?" Esme asked him.

"Since the night Bella found us kissing in the loungeroom" He answered.

"So since last weekend?" She asked.

"Yes, they asked me not to tell anyone so I didn't" He answered her.

"I have to go Charlie, I will see you later" Sandra told Charlie.

"Ok bye" Charlie replied.

Sandra kissed Charlie on the cheek and then left. Esme and Charlie stood infront of us four.

"They are my kids so I accept them for who they are. I love them and will always love them whether they are gay or not" Dad said smiling at Ed and I.

"I will always love and accept him but why didn't he tell me?" Esme asked.

"She will always be my baby girl but why didn't she tell me?" Charlie asked.

Alice is hiding her face in my chest scared about what her father and brother are going to say.

"They didn't tell you because one they were scared of how you would react" I said.

"Two they didn't know how to tell you" Edward said.

"And three because we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until we knew that everything was going to be ok" I said.

"You know that you can tell me anything Jaz, you are my son and I love you no matter what but I am upset that you didn't tell me and I had to find out like this" Esme told Jasper.

"I am so sorry mum" Jasper replied.

"You upset mum, good one Jasper" Rosalie said.

"I didn't mean to" Jasper replied and ran out, Edward ran out after him.

Esme was about to go after him when Carlisle said "Don't go Esme".

She turned around to face him and asked "Why not? I upset my son and I have to go find him"

"Jasper just needs Edward right now; Ed will bring Jasper back when he has calmed down, please just stay here until then" Dad answered.

Esme sighed and sat down.

"Daddy" Alice said.

Charlie didn't answer.

"Daddy I am really sorry. I should have told you" Alice said sad.

"Way to go Mary Alice Swan you have upset dad" Emmett said.

"You should have told me Mary Alice, you will always be my baby girl and I will always love you. I will let you go out with Bella but I am upset that I had to find out like this" Charlie told her.

"You never call me Mary you must be really upset" Alice replied before running out the door.

I ran out the door and followed her scent. I found her on a tall tree branch sitting next to Edward comforting Jasper. I jumped into the tree and pulled Alice into my lap.

"Shh Alice it is going to be ok" I said reassuringly.

"He hates me, he is never going to forgive me" Alice said.

"He doesn't hate you and of course he is going to forgive you he loves you" I replied.

Carlisle's Pov.

Bella ran out after Alice. I faced Charlie, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.

"When will they come back?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure" I answered.

"Why can't we go after them?" Charlie asked.

"Because they need to calm down abit. Listen I am going to find them and then I will be back" I answered kissing Esme quickly and then leaving to find my kids.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle's Pov:

I found them sitting on the top branch in a tree. I jumped up onto the branch and sat down inbetween Bella and Edward. Alice is on Bella's lap and Jasper is on Edward's lap.

"How are Esme and Charlie going?" Bella asked.

"They wanted to come after Alice and Jasper but I told them to let you two bring them back when they have calmed down" I answered.

"Ok we will bring them back after we go hunting" Edward said.

"Ok see you then and be careful" I replied.

"Will do" They all said.

I jumped down from the tree and ran home. Esme, Charlie, Rosalie and Emmett are still there. I walked over to Esme and hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"They are scared that you two won't forgive them" I said.

"Of course we will" Esme and Charlie both replied.

"They have gone hunting and then they will be here" I said.

"Ok" They both replied.

"Can I just tell you four something before they do?" I asked.

"Sure" They all answered.

"This is the exact reason why they didn't tell want to tell you. They were scared that they are going to get teased, bullied and bashed. If the kids at their school found out then that is exactly what will happen. They needed to keep a secret for their own safety. They all hated lieing to you about it and they were sad about lieing to you but they had to so that the school had no chance at finding out" I said.

"But how would the school find out?" Emmett asked.

"There are lots of ways that the school could find out Em like for example a kid could always ears drop into one of your conversations or even spot them kissing and tell the whole school" I answered him.

"True" He replied.

Bella's Pov:

We finished hunting, ran home and stopped out the front door when we heard dad talking so we listened.

"This is the exact reason why they didn't tell want to tell you. They were scared that they are going to get teased, bullied and bashed. If the kids at their school found out then that is exactly what will happen. They needed to keep a secret for their own safety. They all hated lieing to you about it and they were sad about lieing to you but they had to so that the school had no chance at finding out" Dad said.

"But how would the school find out?" Emmett asked.

"There are lots of ways that the school could find out Em like for example a kid could always ears drop into one of your conversations or even spot them kissing and tell the whole school" Dad answered him.

"True" He replied.

Alice, Edward, Jasper and I ran inside and up to the others.

"True but I wouldn't care because I love Ali and I would do anything for her" I said.

"And I would do anything for Jaz because I love him" Edward said after me.

"And we would do anything for you aswell because we love you too" Alice and Jasper replied to us.

"Talk to your dad Ali, everything will be ok I promise" I told her.

Ali kissed me and walked over to her dad and Emmett as Jasper walked over to Esme and Rosalie. Edward, dad and I walked into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"How did hunting go?" Dad asked.

"Good" I answered.

"BELLA" Charlie called out.

"COMING CHARLIE" I called out back to him.

I looked at Edward as he laughed.

"You get the talk" He said.

I ran up to Charlie, Alice and Emmett.

"Sorry Bells I couldn't get you out of it" Ali said.

"It is ok Ali" I replied.

"Em and dad are both giving you the talk" Alice said.

Ed burst out laughing and I thought 'SHUT UP'.

"Let's go out the back" Em said.

"Ok" I replied.

Alice kissed me passionately and whispered "Good luck" to me. I smiled at her and then ran out the backyard and over to Charlie and Emmett. I heard dad call Alice out the front.

"Sooo" I started.

"I know how much you love my daughter because I can see it in your eyes and that you won't hurt her on purpose" Charlie said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"But if you do then there will be trouble" Emmett said.

"Umm ok, I promise you this that I will never hurt your sister or daughter on purpose. She has taken my heart and I love her, I care about her" I replied.

"Ok good, that's it" Charlie said.

"Ok well thanks and I better go rescue her from Ed and dad they are giving her the talk aswell" I said.

Em and Charlie laughed. I ran out the front and up to Ed, dad and Ali. I wrapped my arms around Ali's waist. She smiled at me.

"EDWARD" Esme called out.

"COMING ESME, I shall return" Edward said running inside.

Charlie and Emmett ran into their house and Jasper ran out and stood next to dad.

"Is Edward getting the talk?" I asked.

"Yes" Jasper answered.

I laughed.

"Did you both get the talk?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Edward and Carlisle gave me the talk" Alice answered first then I answered "And Em and Charlie gave me the talk"

I faced dad "Dad Jaz needs the talk"

Ali laughed and Dad and I gave Jasper the talk. Edward and Esme ran over to us while Rosalie ran upstairs to her house.

"Now Jasper" I said.

"Yes Bella" He replied.

"What are you intentions with my brother?" I asked.

Alice, dad and Esme laughed, Edward started reading Jasper's mind and Jasper looked thoughtful.

"You better not be with him for the sex" I said.

"No of course not I love him and care for him. I'm not saying that I wouldn't like to have sex with your brother because I would but that isn't the only thing that is involved in a relationship" He muttered looking like he would be blushing if he could.

We all laughed as we watched a moving truck and a car park in the next door driveway. New neighbours I guess.

"Not the best place to live" I said.

"I know because we are all scary people" Jasper replied causing another round of laughter.

"Let's go make them feel welcome" Esme said.

"Do we have to?" Jaz, Ali, Ed and I all asked.

"Yes no come on" Dad answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's Pov:

"Ok we are coming" Alice, Edward, Jasper and I all replied to dad.

Dad, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I walked next door and knocked on the front door. The movers left as a women opened the door.

"Hello I am Carlisle, This is Esme, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella" He pointed to us as he introduced us.

"Hello I am Bev" The women introduced herself as a man and a girl our age walked up to Bev. Well not our real age just the age that humans think that we are. "And this is my husband Michael and our daughter Catherine"

"Hi Catherine, Do you start school tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do" She answered.

"What school are you going to?" Edward asked.

"Forks High school" She answered.

"We go to that school aswell" I replied.

"Catherine can get a lift with Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward if she likes" Dad said.

"That would be great thanks" Catherine replied.

"Not a problem, see you tomorrow" Jasper said.

"You too bye" Catherine replied.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to come over and ask" Esme said.

"Thank you, we won't" Michael replied.

We all said bye to each other.

"Picky back ride home Ali?" I asked her.

"Sure" She answered smirking.

Ali jumped onto my back. We both laughed as I ran home human speed with Ali on my back.

"Full Stop" I said coming to a stop.

Alice hopped off of my back, the others walked up to us. Alice hugged and kissed me.

"Bye. Love you" She murmured against my lips.

"Love you too" I replied and kept on kissing her.

"Girls" Edward and Jasper said trying to get us to pull apart but we didn't.

Alice has her arms wrapped around my neck and mine are around her waist. We deepened the kissed.

"GIRLS STOP" Dad said.

Alice and I pulled apart giggling. As I said "Sorry daddy" Alice said "Sorry Carlisle". Edward, Jasper and Esme laughed. Alice pecked me on the lips and then ran into her house.

"You should totally marry her dad" I whispered to dad so that only he could hear.

"Who?" He asked.

"Cat women who do you think" I answered sarcastically.

"Daddy's girlfriend" Edward said causing him, Jasper and me to laugh.

"Oh, I am not sure yet" Dad replied.

"Jaz let's go, bye guys, love you Carlisle" Esme said.

"Love you too Esme" Dad replied.

"Well I am going to go inside before you four get to mushy out her" I said running inside.

I laughed and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later dad and Edward ran in and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Try to be nice to Catherine tomorrow" Dad said.

"We will" I replied.

"Sis we are taking my car tomorrow" Edward said.

"Ok. That means she will be sitting in the back with Ali and I" I replied.

"Yep" He said smirking.

"And try to behave" Dad said.

"We will try our hardest" Edward replied.

"Good" Dad said.

We talked until the next morning, dad quickly got ready for work and then left after saying goodbye to Edward and I and making us promise to be nice to Catherine. Edward and I went into our bedrooms to get ready. After I finished getting ready for school I grabbed my schoolbag and walked into the loungeroom where Edward was waiting for me. We walked out the front as Catherine walked over to our house. Jasper and Alice were already waiting by Edward's Volvo.

"Ready to go Catherine?" I asked.

"Yes" She answered.

We all got into Edward's car and he started driving. I am sitting inbetween Alice and Catherine. Lucky me I thought to myself.

"I don't care if people find out about me aslong as I am with you" I whispered to Alice.

"Same with me" She replied.

"Sis remember what dad said?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Urgh fine" I answered Edward so that only vamps could hear as I faced Catherine and asked her "So Catherine how are you liking Forks?"

"It is ok" She answered.

Edward parked the car into our usual parking spot closes to the school next to Rosalie's car and we all got out. I faced Catherine.

"Do you know where the front office is?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks for the lift, bye" She answered and left before anyone could respond.

"You're not welcome" I mumbled to myself.

Edward, Jasper and I laughed.

"Alright let's go to class before we are late" Alice said after they quieted down.

We all walked into P.E.

It is now lunch time and we are all sitting in the cafeteria with Emmett and Rosalie. Catherine is sitting with Jessica, Lauren and them all.

"Well I am glad that she made some friends. Gets her away from us" I said.

Alice giggled.

"Who do you hate her so much Bella?" Jasper asked me.

I thought 'Because the only day that I don't have to drive I have to sit in the back seat with a stinking human' so Edward could hear and he chuckled.

"Because she is human and I just get this feeling that I can't trust her" I answered.

"Oh ok" Emmett replied.

I looked at Catherine, Lauren, Jessica and Angela and they were looking at us. I faced Alice.

"They are planning something" I said matter of factly.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Because they are staring at us" I answered.

"They are trying to think of a plan aswell but they aren't sure what to do" Edward also answered Jasper.

"Catherine doesn't need a lift home" Alice said.

"That's good" I replied.

Catherine's Pov:

"There is something wrong with Edward if he won't go out with you Jessica" I said.

"I know" She replied.

"And we need to figure out what it is" Lauren said.

I thought of a great idea. Lauren, Jessica and Angela saw me smiling big and looked at me confused.

"What's with the smile Catherine?" Angela asked what the other two were thinking.

"I have the best plan EVER" I answered.

"And what is this great plan of yours?" Jessica asked

"Well" I started.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine:

"Well I kind of live next door to them" I answered Jessica's question.

"And?" Lauren asked.

"And we could spy on them" I whispered my answer to them.

"Oh my god that is the best plan EVER" Jessica said.

"I know hey" I replied smiling pleased with myself that they like my idea.

"So when are we going to spy on them?" Jessica asked.

"How about this weekend you all come over for a sleep over and we can spy on them then?" I asked.

"Yes I most defiantly will be there" Jessica answered first then Lauren answered "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Lauren, Jessica and I faced Angela and she smiled and answered "Sure why not".

"Great, this is going to be fun" I replied to all of them.

"I know, I soo can't wait" Jessica said as I high fived her.

Alice's Pov:

Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I just got home and I had this vision –

Vision-

Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Catherine (The new next door neighbour) are looking out a window spying on their next door neighbours with smiles on their faces and they are laughing.

"We finally found out why he doesn't like you girls" Catherine said.

"I know and now we can tell everyone" Lauren replied smirking evilly.

End of vision.

I couldn't see whose house they were staying at or who's next door neighbour they were spying on. I only know that soon someone's secret is going to be out of the bag and my only hope is that it isn't mine and Bella's or Edward's and Jasper's.

Edward looked at me as we joined Jasper and Bella on the couches in Jasper's house.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked me holding my hands in hers.

I looked down at our joint hands before looking back up into her beautiful golden eyes and answering "The vision I just saw was of Jessica, Lauren, Angela and the new girl Catherine sitting in one of their bedroom's spying on their next door neighbours. They found out someone's secret because Lauren smirks evilly and says 'And now we can tell everyone' before my vision ended."

"Did you see the person's house or even the next door neighbour's house that they were spying on?" Jasper asked.

"No nothing" I answered shaking my head.

"All we can do is hope and pray that it isn't our secret" Bella whispered.

"What secret?" Carlisle asked walking over to us.

Bella filled him in on the vision I just had.

"Well we never act nonhuman when there are humans around so we don't have to worry about that secret. The only other secret is that you four are gay" Carlisle said.

"That's what we are afraid of" I told him.

"Who knows how much more teasing and bullying we will get once the school finds out" Bella said looking at her dad sad.

"Do you know when?" Carlisle asked.

"No" I answered.

"Everything is going to be ok" Carlisle said reassuringly hugging us all before going to his bedroom.

Catherine's Pov:

It is Friday afternoon and I just got home from school. Mum and dad walked up to me.

"Bedroom clean?" My mum asked me.

"Yes" I answered her.

"How many girls are coming over tonight?" Dad asked.

"Three" I answered as the doorbell rang.

"Please don't embarrass me or annoy us" I asked.

"We won't" They both answered.

"Thank you" I replied and went and opened the door.

Jessica, Lauren and Angela were standing outside.

"Hey girls please come in" I said moving out of their way so that they could come in.

"Hey" They replied walking inside.

We walked up to my bedroom and they put their bags down on my bed before we walked over to my bedroom window which is facing the Cullen's, Hale's and Swan's houses.

"That's their house" I told the girls.

"Edward's Volvo isn't here yet so that means they aren't home yet" I said as well all sat down infront of the window so that we could see them.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Jessica replied smirking.

An hour later Edward's Volvo parked in their driveway and Edward, Jasper, Bella and Alice all got out. Alice and Bella walked inside holding hands while Edward and Jasper walked inside holding hands.

"Told you so" I told them.

"We are soo spying on the tonight" Lauren said standing up.

"Agreed" Jessica replied.

Bella's Pov:

Jasper, Edward, Alice, dad, Esme and I are sitting down on the couches in the loungeroom.

"Tomorrow night will you two be fine while Esme and I go hunting all night?" Dad asked Edward and I.

"We will be fine dad, you need to relax some more and have fun" I answered.

"We will stay with them" Alice and Jasper said.

"Ok, Rose will be staying with Em" Esme said.

"Ok" Jasper replied.

"Carlisle and I are going to go watch a movie, behave" Esme said.

"Always do" Edward and Jasper reply at the same time.

Dad and Esme left.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow night?" I asked.

Ali had a vision and came out of it smiling.

"Please shield me Bells" Alice asked me.

"Sure" I answered.

I shielded Ali and she kissed me quickly. She must be thinking about something good because she is got one big smile on her face.

"Ali babe what did you see?" I asked.

"You will see tomorrow night" She answered smiling.

"Ok" I replied.

Alice sat on my lap facing me and kissed me.

"Don't worry you will love it. So will those two ewwwww, but you will love it trust me" Alice said.

"I always trust you Ali" I replied.

"As I trust you" She said smirking.

Ali and I kissed again.

Catherine's Pov:

We are spying on Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper again and have been for an hour when suddenly Alice and Bella kissed and Edward and Jasper kissed. They then smiled at each other.

"Eww that is gross. They are." Jessica started but Angela finished "Gay".

"That is wrong in soo many ways" I said.

"I know" Lauren replied.

"We finally found out why he doesn't like you girls" I said.

"I know and now we can tell everyone" Lauren replied smirking evilly.

The rest of the night we spied on them until we fell asleep.

Bella's Pov:

Dad and Esme ran up to us Saturday afternoon.

"We are leaving, behave" Dad said.

"Don't we always?" I asked.

"Don't answer that question dad" Edward said chuckling.

I just poke my tongue out at him. Esme and dad laughed, said their byes for the night and left.

"Soo" I said.

"Let's go into your room Bells" Alice said.

"Ok" I replied.

Alice and I ran into my room, I sat down on my bed as Alice shut and locked my bedroom door before joining me on my bed. I shielded us both.

"Now what?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Alice's Pov:

"So now what?" My beautiful Bella asked.

"Now we have some fun" I answered smirking seductively.

"Yeah and how are we going to have fun exactly?" She licked her lips.

"Why don't I show you?" I asked laying her down on her back.

"Yes please do" She answered as I hovered over her.

I started kissing Bella passionately; she kissed me back deepening it. As we were making out I slowly ripped Bella's top off. I kissed her lips again, down her neck, down her boobs, down her belly and stopped at her belly button, she whimpered at the loss. I smirked before ripping her skirt off with my teeth; I then pulled her undies off slowly.

"Alice Please" She moaned.

"Please what?" I chucked her undies on the floor.

"Please touch me" She begged me.

"Ok, your wish is my command"

I started pumping my fingers in and out of her and she started moaning and bucking her hips up against my hand. She pulled her arms around my back and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me hard and with a lot of passion, I slid my tongue over her lips silently asking for access. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue into her mouth. We started to tongue wrestle as I was still fingering her. Bella won the tongue wrestle and she came hard and all over my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and liked her juices off of my fingers. Bella growled at me, kissed me hard and switched us over so that I was laying down while she was hovering over me.

"My turn" She said smirking at me before ripping my clothes off.

Jasper's Pov:

Edward and I ran into his bedroom. He locked the door as I sat down on his bed and then he came and got onto his bed next to me. We faced each other.

"Can I try something?" I asked him.

"Sure but what?" He asked.

I smirked and moved him so that his back was leaning against the head rest on his bed. "You will have a great time I promise" Then kissed him hard but passionately.

As we were making out I slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper before pulling them painfully slowly down his legs. It was slow even for a human.

"Jasper" He growled lowly.

I smirked and chucked them on the floor before pulling his jocks off and throwing them on the floor with his pants. His erection sprang free, I smirked before giving him head, and I messaged his balls at the same time. He moaned really load. He grabbed the side of the bed and held onto it that tightly that it started breaking.

"Oh My God" He moaned.

I looked up at Edward's face; he was close now I could tell. He came into my mouth screaming "Jasper"

I sat up and licked my lips. Edward slowly released his death grip on the bed and tried to slow down his breathing. Once his breathing had gone back to normal he jumped at me pinning me to his bed. Edward smirked at me before kissing his way down to my pants and taking them off along with my jocks.

Carlisle's Pov:

Esme and I have been hunting but i wasn't focusing on my pray as it ran away because I was too distracted with my thoughts. Esme ran up to me and asked "Are you ok hun? You look abit distracted"

"I am worried about the kids" I answered looking into her now golden eyes.

"Why the kids are just fine at home hun?"

"Alice had a vision Thursday" I answered.

"Of what hun? What did she see in her vision?" Esme asked concerned.

"Alice had a vision of Lauren, Jessica, Angela and our new next door neighbour Catherine staying at one of their house and spying on their next door neighbours. They find out a secret and tell the school on Monday" I answered just as concerned.

"Do we know what neighbours?" She asked pulling me into a hug.

"No she couldn't see anything to describe whose house or who the next door neighbours were" I shook my head.

"Everything is going to be ok?" She said reas0suringly. I didn't know if she was saying that more for me or for her.

"I just hope that if their secret of being gay does get out that they don't get treated differently by the whole school but I know that that won't happen" I sighed.

"I hope so aswell Carlisle, I really do" She replied.

"Let's get back soon" I said.

"Ok but first you need to hunt" She replied.

"Ok" I pecked her on the lips and ran for my pray or dinner.

Edward's Pov:

I pecked Jasper on the lips before sitting up.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He replied.

I looked down at my bed and on my floor before looking at jasper. "We better get cleaned up before our parents come home"

"Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?" He asked.

"Yeah one second"

I quickly got off of my bed and got dressed. I threw Jaz some clothes and he quickly got dressed aswell.

"Thanks. Now let's get your room cleaned up" Jaz said.

"Ok" I replied.

We started cleaning up our mess, putting our clothes and my blankets in the wash.

Bella's Pov:

Ali and I quickly got dressed. We held hands and walked out of my room and saw the guys running out of the laundry. We laughed, ran into the loungeroom and sat down on the couch. I am still shielding Alice.

"Carlisle and Esme in ten minutes" Alice said.

"Ok and thanks for last night, it was great" I replied.

"Anytime and it was" She said.

We smiled at each other as Jasper and Edward sat down on the couch next to ours. We faced them.

"Are you finished your washing? Oh and nice clothes Jasper" I asked them.

"Yes they are on the line and they are my…." Was all Edward could say because Esme and Dad ran in and sat down across form us. We all faced them.

"How did hunting go?" jasper asked them.

"Great" Esme answered.

"That's good" Edward replied.

"So son finish off what you were saying before we ran in" Dad told Edward.

"Umm they were my clothes" Edward replied.

"I knew that I was only being smart" I said smiling at him.

"Why are…..?" Was all Esme asked before her and dad said "Oh…. My….. God"

Edward chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's Pov:

Edward chuckled.

"What's up dad?" I asked.

"Your faces are glowing like you just had sexual intercourse" Dad answered.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I didn't say anything.

"They don't know what to say" Esme said.

"We are afraid to say the wrong thing" I replied.

"Just tell us the truth" Dad said.

"Umm…" Jasper and Edward replied.

"Bella?" Dad asked.

Alice whispered to me so that only I could hear "Tell him the truth".

"Yes dad, Alice and I did" I answered him.

"Boys?" Esme asked.

Jasper and Edward sighed "Yes we did".

Esme and dad didn't say anything.

"Umm dad" I said.

"Yes Bells" He replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered and then faced Esme.

"Atleast we don't have to worry about one thing" Dad told Esme.

"And what is that hun?" Esme asked him.

"Them getting pregnant" He answered.

"True" She replied.

"I better get going, bye all, love you Bells" Alice said.

"Ok Love you too Ali" I replied.

Alice pecked me on the lips and then left.

"See you at home mum, bye guys, love you Ed" Jasper said.

"Love you too Jaz" Edward replied.

Jasper kissed Ed and then left.

"Bye all. Love you hun" Esme said.

"Love you too love" Dad replied.

Esme kissed dad and then left.

It is the next morning and Edward and I walked outside and over to Edward's car, Edward got into the front seat and I got into the back. Alice and Jasper ran outside, Jasper got into the passenger seat while Alice got into the backseat with me. Edward started driving and Alice kissed me quickly.

"Today we find out who secret is no longer a secret" I said.

"I know" Jasper replied.

"It will all be ok because we have each other if it is about us four" Edward said.

"True" Jasper, Alice and I replied.

Edward parked next to Rosalie's car; we all got out and walked into P.E.

"Instead of P.E today we are setting the hall up for assembly" Mr Johnson said.

"Ok" The whole class replied.

The whole class started to unstack the chairs and put them in their places. A group of three kids were having trouble so Alice and I walked over there to help them.

"They are heavy" Mike said.

Alice and I just laughed and helped set up the hall. We just finished as the bell rang.

"Ok class sit down in the front row" Mr Johnson said.

"Sure thing" The class replied as we all sat down in the front row.

I sat inbetween Alice and Edward, the rest of the school came in and sat down, and the parents also came in and sat down. The principal walked up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Good morning and welcome to the assembly students, teachers and parents and family's"

I thought 'Do we have to do that dance today?' Ed looked at me and nodded.

"First we have a special show from the dance class. Miss Hale please come up here" The principal said.

Esme walked up onto the stage and over the microphone as the principal walked off of the stage.

"Thank you Principal Thompson. My dance class has been practising the waltz and are going to dance it for you now. Up you come" Esme said into the microphone.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself along with the rest of our dance class walked up onto the stage and into our starting positions. Esme walked over to the four of us and told us "Now I want you four to dance properly, no ewwing or finger touching"

"Yes Miss Hale" We replied.

Esme walked away smiling, started the music and we all started dancing the waltz.

"Esme thought to picture that Jasper is Alice" Edward said.

"No I can't, that might turn out bad" I replied.

Alice, Edward and Jasper laughed.

"What it is the truth" I said.

"We know and it is sweet" Alice replied.

"Only for you" I said smiling at her.

Jasper spun me around in a circle. I laughed.

"Having fun?" I asked Jasper.

"Lots" He replied chuckling.

He spun me over to the other side of the stage. We kept on dancing, when the music finished we stopped and bowed. Everyone clapped. The rest of the class besides Jasper and I walked off of the stage and sat down back in their chairs.

"This sucks. Why us?" I asked Jasper.

"Because we are too good for the rest of the class and it is my mum" He answered.

"True" I replied.

"Jasper and Bella have been practising a dance to show you all" Esme said into the microphone.

"URGH" I muttered as Jasper chuckled.

Jasper and I got into our starting position. Esme started the music once again and we started dancing.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

"No but go ahead" I answered.

Jasper chuckled, picked me up, lifting me over his head and kept on spinning.

"If you don't catch me you'll die" I said.

"I promise you that I will catch you" He replied.

Jasper threw me into the air, I twirled around three times and then he caught me. He put me on the ground and we started dancing again.

"See I kept my promise" Jasper said.

"You're lucky" I replied.

The music stopped, we stopped dancing and bowed as everyone clapped. Jasper and I went and sat back down in our seats. After assembly finished we all had free period so we walked up to our parents.

"Great dancing" Dad told us.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Everyone was worrying about if Jaz was going to drop Bella" Edward said.

"The stage would have gotten more damage than me" I replied.

"True" Jasper said.

"In dancing you are pulling a name out of a hat to see who your next dancing partner will be" Esme said.

"Yay" Alice replied sarcastically causing us all to laugh.

"I have to go back to work. Behave" Dad said.

"Me too" Charlie said.

We all said bye to our parents and they all left the hall to go back to work. Us kids all went outside and sat down under a tree.

"Well dance is going to have fun" I said.

"I know" Alice replied.

"Did you like dancing on stage?" Rosalie asked.

"It was ok but" I started saying but Edward cut in saying "We know sis"

"We find out the secret in dance" Alice said after abit.

"You have to tell us as soon as you all know" Emmett said.

"We will" Alice replied.

After free period Alice, Edward, Jasper and I walked into the dance room and sat down with the rest of our class. Esme stood infront of us all and faced us saying "You all did great in assembly today, great job"

"Thankyou" The class replied.

"Today you are going to pick a name out of this hat" she held up a hat before continuing "and whoevers name you pull out you have to make a dance with them".

"Ok" The class replied.

Esme was about to call someone up when Catherine cut in "Miss Hale"

"Yes Catherine" Esme replied.

"…" She told everyone the secret.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about not uploading for a while. I was away camping with my family so let's continue shall we? Hope you like this chapter. :P

Bella's Pov:

"If I get Bella or Alice's name out of the hat I'm not dancing with them" Catherine said.

"And why is that Catherine?" Esme asked.

I was afraid of this answer.

"Because Bella and Alice are dating they are lezos and that I gross and sick and Jasper and Edward are dating they are gay" She answered.

"Catherine that isn't nice to say" Esme said.

"It is true Alice is a disgusting, gross and sick lesbian" Catherine replied.

I stood up angrily and walked over to Catherine. I made her stand up and back her up into a wall. I stood right infront of her; I am an inch taller than her.

"Say that AGAIN, I dare you" I said angrily.

"She is sick and gross" She replied smiling smugly.

"That's NOT true" I yelled at her.

"You are only denying it because you are a sick and gross lesbian aswell" She said.

I was about to hit her when Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back alittle bit. I calmed down at her touch.

"Alice please take Bella for a walk so that she can calm down" Esme said.

"Ok Miss Hale" Alice replied Esme before facing me and saying "Let's go Bella"

I walked willingly out of the classroom with Alice. We walked out of the school and sat down against the building, Alice hugged me as Emmett and Rosalie walked up to us.

"Are you two ok? Where are Jasper and Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"The secret" I whispered.

"What was the secret?" Emmett asked.

Alice and I looked up at them with tears in our eyes that will never fall.

"It was about you four wasn't it?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded my head as Lauren and Jessica walked past saying "Gross lesbians"

Once I calmed down, Alice and I both stood up and hugged Emmett and Rosalie.

"We better get back to class and back to Edward and Jasper" I said.

"Be careful" Rosalie and Emmett said as Alice and I walked back to class.

We walked into the dance room holding hands and up to Edward, Jasper and Esme.

"Class" Esme said.

"We are NOT dancing with Alice and Bella" The girls in the class said besides Alice and myself at the same time as the guys beside Edward and Jasper said "We are NOT dancing with Edward and Jasper"

The rest of the class sat on one side of the dance room while Jasper, Edward, Alice and I sat on the other side.

"This is why I hate next door neighbours, they are nosy shits" I said.

"This is going to be one long year" Edward said after me.

Esme got the rest of the class working on their next dance in their pairs and then walked over to us. "You four can work together"

"Thanks mum" Jasper said as Edward, Alice and I said "Thanks Esme"

"I am sorry that they found out" Esme said caringly.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault" Alice replied.

The bell rang.

"See you in Spanish Esme" I said.

"Ok, be careful all of you" She replied.

"We will" We said as we walked out of the dance room.

Alice and I said bye to Edward and Jasper and walked up to our Spanish classroom. Everyone turned and looked at us as we walked past them. They are all whispering about us thinking that we couldn't hear them. Catherine and Jessica walked up to us.

"Why don't you two go and make out in the girls bathroom" Catherine said.

"I'm sure Miss Hale wouldn't mind you missing out on one class since she is your dad's slut" Jessica said after Catherine finished speaking.

"Do NOT talk about my dad and Esme that way" I said angry.

"It is the truth. Oh and Alice your dad won't mind you skipping English because Miss Cat is his slut" Catherine said.

"That's true" Jessica replied to her.

"Do NOT talk about our dad's and Esme and Sandra that way" Alice and I said angrily.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"Watchout Jessica the lesbians might go sico on you" Catherine said.

Esme walked up to us.

"Speak of the slut" Catherine said.

"Esme is not a slut" I replied.

"Whatever. Believe what you want" Jessica said.

"Jessica and Catherine principal's office now" Esme said.

"We are going" They replied as they left.

The rest of the class walked past us and into the classroom. I fell to my knees crying tearlessly. Esme came and hugged Alice and myself.

"It's just so hard" I said.

"I know and I am going to help you four out as much as I can" Esme said.

"We know and we appreciate it" Alice replied.

"You both need your father's right now" Esme said.

"Edward drove us" Alice replied.

"I will be right back" I said standing up and ran up to Edward's classroom and knocked. Miss Cat opened the door.

"Who do you need?" She asked.

"Edward and Jasper" I answered.

"Come in" She replied.

I walked into Sandra's classroom and up to Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. As I walked up to them I walked past Lauren and she said "Eww lezo"

"Sis are you ok?" Edward asked.

I shook my head. "Alice and I both need our dad's"

"What happened to you both?" Emmett asked.

I looked at Emmett with tears in my eyes. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got up and walked over to me.

"Where is Alice?" Emmett asked.

"With Esme in Spanish" I answered.

"Let's go" He replied.

We walked into Spanish and up to Alice and Esme. Emmett went over and hugged Alice.

"They need their dad's, they have been through a lot" Esme said.

"And I need my mum" Jasper said.

Esme hugged Jasper as Rosalie gave Emmett her car keys.

"Take Alice to Charlie I have to stay with my mum and Jasper. They need me here" Rosalie told Emmett.

"Thanks Rose" Emmett said.

"Anytime Emmett now go, the four of you" She replied.

Edward took me out to his car and helped me into the passenger seat. He then got into the driver's seat and drove to the hospital. When we got there we got out and Edward helped me walk into the hospital and up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We need to see Dr Cullen" Edward answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No we don't need one" Edward answered.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because we are his children so can you please tell me where he is" Edward answered getting angry.

"He is in his office" She replied.

"Thank you" Edward said.

We walked up to dad's office and knocked on the door. Dad opened the door and looked at us. As soon as he saw us he let us in, closed and locked the door. He sat down on his chair and i sat down on his lap crying tearlessly. He wrapped his arms around me and looked at Edward.

"What happened to Bella son?" He asked Edward knowing I was too sad to talk.

I thought about everything that happened, Edward gasped and told dad.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's Pov:

Dad, Edward and I went home and got there at the same time as Emmett, Alice, Charlie, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie and we all walked into the Hale's house and sat down on the couches.

"How are you four?" Emmett asked Ed, Alice, Jaz and myself.

We all answered at the same time.

"Good" Me.

"Fine" Edward.

"Alright" Alice.

"Ok" Jasper.

Knock knock. We could hear someone knock on The Cullen's (Ours) house door. Knock knock, they knocked on the Swan's next. Knock knock, that's Sandra's door.

"I wonder who that is." Rosalie asked.

"Dunno but they are going to be knocking on your house door now" Emmett answered her.

Knock knock.

"Please let someone be home" We heard a girl who sounded like Jessica say.

"COMING" I yelled standing up and heading over to the door.

"Are you sure that you don't want someone else to answer it Bells?" Carlisle my father asked me.

"I am positive that I don't want someone else to answer the door dad, don't worry father I will be fine" I answered opening the front door.

I faced Lauren, Jessica and Catherine.

"What do you three want?" I snapped at them not bothering to be polite.

"Is your father here?" Catherine asked.

"Why do you need my father?" I asked.

"Because we need to ask him something" Jessica answered glaring at me.

"DAD" I called out still glaring at the girls. They all took a step back.

I felt dad put a hand on my shoulder as he asked me "Yes Bella how may I help you?"

I faced him smiling and answered "They would like to ask you something" before turning around and glaring at the girls again. Carlisle looked at the girl's aswell but without the glaring.

"How may I help you three?" He asked them being polite.

"Our parents wanted to ask you something" Catherine answered him.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"They wanted us to ask if we can please stay at your house tonight because they all are going out tonight with some mates and they don't want us to be home alone?" Catherine asked answering his question with a question.

We could really have some fun if they did stay. Pack back for the spying on us.

"Did you should let them stay" I whispered so only he could hear and smiled innocently at him.

He gave me a look that said 'You better not start anything'.

I gave him and innocent shrug and skipped inside the Hale's house and over to Alice. She smiled up at me and nodded her head already knowing what I have planned. I then faced Edward and he smirked at me and then asked Jasper "Jasper would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Yeah sure" He answered.

Edward nodded his head at Alice and I before he walked out with Jasper. Alice and I both knew that he was going to tell him the plan.

"BELLA" Dad called out.

I grabbed Alice's hand and we walked up to dad. Catherine, Jessica and Lauren are still there.

"What's up daddy?" I asked innocently.

Alice giggled quietly behind me. I put my hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Dad ignored it for now.

"Bella sweetie can you please go and help the girls grab their bags and take them to the guest bedroom in our house and make sure they get settled in" Dad asked me.

"I will go with them and help them aslong as Alice can come with" I answered.

"That is fine but behave girls" Dad said.

"We will Dr Cullen don't worry" Alice replied smiling innocently aswell.

Dad shook his head and walked back into the Hale's house closing the door behind himself.

"Our bags are at my house" Catherine said suddenly.

"Well then let's go but we are not carrying any of your shit" I replied.

We walked over to Catherine's house and Alice and I waited outside as the human girls walked inside to grab their shit. Half an hour later they finally walked back outside and over to us.

"Finally" I muttered and started walking back home.

Alice let out a loud laugh and followed behind me. I could hear the humans behind us. We showed them the spare room leaving them in there to get settled in. Alice and I walked into the loungeroom and sat down on the couch holding hands. Edward and Jasper sat down across from us.

"The plan sounds great. I'm in" Jasper said.

"Great, everyone be ready for when they go to bed" I said smiling happily.

"Be ready for when who go to bed?" Catherine asked as the three humans sat down on the other couch.

"Rosalie and Emmett" Edward answered.

"Oh ok" The replied unsure.

Now all we have to do is to wait for the humans to go to bed. Muhahahaha laughs evilly in head. Edward shakes his head at me chuckling softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's Pov:

Dad and Esme have left to hunt for the night at the same time as Charlie and Sandra went to the police station so that Charlie could do some more of his job and Emmett and Rosalie also went hunting. So there was no one else here who could stop us from scaring the humans, teach them alittle lesson from spying on us. It was only 9:30pm so the girls are still awake.

"Truth or dare girls?" Jasper asked them.

"Dare" They all answered.

Jasper smirked at me before facing the girls again. This is going perfectly.

"I dare you three to go say bloody Mary into the bathroom mirror three times with all of the lights off and only one candle so that you can see" Jasper told them.

"What is that it?" Lauren asked.

"Yes that's it, pretty easy I must say" Jasper answered and then I said "Unless you're scared" in a creepy voice.

The three of them shivered and answered "No of course we aren't"

I stood up. "I will be right back with the candle"

I walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, grabbed a candle out, closed the cupboard again and lit the candle. I walked back into the loungeroom to see everyone standing up. I handed Catherine the candle and whispered into her ear saying "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" in a small scary voice. Catherine jumped away from me scared and I laughed.

"Off you go girls" Jasper said.

"Aren't you all coming?" Jessica asked.

"No because if we do then it won't work and we don't want to get hunted by Mary aswell" Edward answered.

"But we will know if you don't do it" I told them as the slowly walked towards the spare bathroom.

The only light that is on in the house is the loungeroom light.

We listened to the girls as they closed the bathroom door and all said "Bloody, Mary" three times into the mirror at the same time. After they had done it the three of them ran into the loungeroom. Catherine handed me the candle and I blew it out before putting it down on the coffee table.

"We are going to bed now" Lauren told us speaking abit faster then usual.

"Ok night" I replied.

The three of them ran into the spare bedroom and slammed the door closed. Jasper, Edward, Alice and myself laughed quietly.

"This is going to be soo much fun" I said after we all finished our laughing fits.

"I know" They replied.

Lauren, Jessica and Catherine turned off their bedroom light and layed down in the bed at 10:30pm. Just as they were starting to fall asleep I stood up with the others following.

"Let's do this" I told Jasper, Alice and Edward.

Alice ran into the spare bedroom where they are sleeping and into the cupboard inhuman speed so that they couldn't see her. Jasper ran out the back and jumped onto the room standing on top of their room, Edward ran out the back and stood outside the window to the spare bedroom and I ran into the bathroom connected to the spare bedroom inhuman speed.

"Ready?" I whispered knowing the humans couldn't hear me.

"Yes" Jasper, Alice and Edward whispered back.

"Lauren" I whispered so that the humans could just hear me.

Jasper made alittle noise on top of the roof.

"Did you hear that?" Lauren asked Catherine and Jessica.

"Hear what?" Jessica asked.

Edward made alittle noise outside as I whispered "Jessica"

"That" Lauren answered Jessica.

"We did that time" Catherine and Jessica said.

Alice flicked the walk in cupboard's light on and off three times.

"Who's there?" Catherine asked scared.

"Wooooo" Edward whispered making the tree outside the window scratch against the window and to cause a shadow of the tree to go inside the room. The three girls screamed.

I turned the light on and off in the bathroom as Alice made some noise in the cupboard and Jasper made noise on the roof and as Edward made some noise outside.

Jasper and Edward ran into Edward's bedroom and layed down on his bed and Alice ran into my bedroom and layed down on my bed. 'Let's do this' I thought.

I made the bathroom door creak open alittle bit and whispered Lauren, Jessica and Catherine come to me" They screamed again.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked.

"You should know me you summoned me here by calling my name three times" I whispered in a scary voice.

"AHHHHH" They all screamed.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked.

I walked into their room quietly and stood in the dark corner so that they couldn't see me. The three of them we sitting in the middle of the bed cuddling up to each other.

"What do you think I want?" I whispered.

"Y-Your g-going t-to h-hurt u-us?" Catherine answered but it came out more like a question.

The front door opened and closed quietly.

"You are safe this time" I whispered before running into my bedroom inhuman speed and lying down on my bed next to Alice. She was giggling quietly.

"Booooo" Edward said suddenly causing all of the girls to scream and run into my bedroom and jump onto my bed with Alice and myself. Dad and Esme walked into our bedroom with Edward and Jasper behind them.

Dad flicked the light on and the girls screamed again.

"Shhhh" I told them

They stopped screaming and faced everyone.

"Why are you three in here and screaming?" Esme asked the humans.

'Because…." Lauren answered.

If u want me to keep on writing this story I need more Reviews to tell me if you like it or not. If you don't I will stop this one and start a new one. :P

Thank you Twilets. :P


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about not updating for a while I was busy with school and stuff.

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. :P

Bella's Pov

"Because what?" Dad asked the girls.

"She is coming to get us, she wants to hurt us" Catherine answered him really fast.

I giggled softly behind my hands; Dad shot me a look saying 'Be quiet'. Before turning back to face the scared humans sitting on the bed all cuddled up together.

"Who is?" Esme asked them.

"B-B-Bloody M-M-Mary" All three girls answered together.

"Who is bloody Mary, girls?" Esme asked the girls.

"She is like a dead girl like who is coming for us like because we like said her name three times in the mirror" Lauren answered fast.

Dad turned to look at Edward, Jasper, Alice and myself and pointed to the loungeroom before facing the girls again and saying "There is no one called bloody Mary, It was all a trick, now sleep girls, good night"

Esme closed the door most of the way, left the hallway light on just in case they get scared and we all walked into the loungeroom sitting down on the lounges. Esme and dad sat infront of us all facing us giving us the 'what did you four do look'.

"What did you all do to them?" Dad asked.

"Don't even think about trying to lie" Esme answered as Emmett, Rosalie and Charlie ran in and sat on the sofa to the side.

The four of us fidgeted under their gazes. We could hear the humans snoring in the other room.

"Well" Dad said.

"What's gunna happen when we tell you the truth daddy?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Depends on what you did?" He answered me.

I sighed softly, hang my head sad and told them what we did. Alice, Edward and Jasper added in on their parts. "Edward screamed Boo at the girls, they scream and that's when you all came in" I finished off.

"That wasn't very nice kids, even though they do need to be taught a lesson, you all know better" Dad said sternly.

"We know and we are sorry dad" Edward replied sadly.

"What is our punishment dad?" I asked softly.

"Charlie can punish his own daughter and Esme can punish Jasper however they like but Edward you cannot go anywhere near your piano for a week" Dad answered, Edwards sucks in a shaky breath. "And Isabella for you, you cannot drive your car for a week"

"Yes dad" Edward and I both said to him.

"Jasper" Esme said.

"Yes mum" He replied.

"When we get home, I need you to give me your guitar because you can't have it for a week" Esme told him.

Jasper nodded his head replying "Ok mum"

"Dad?" Alice asked.

"Alice im going to need your credit cards" He said holding out his hand towards her.

Alice got her credit cards out of her purse and handed them to Charlie silently. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Kids can you please got to your rooms now, you have school tomorrow" Esme said.

I stood up pecked Alice on the lips, hugged Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie and Esme then hugged and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. I whispered "Im really sorry daddy" before running into my room and layed down on my bed.

Around 6am the next morning, I got up and got ready for school and then ran into the kitchen after putting my school bag near the front door. I started making our human visitors breakfast, Edward ran and helped.

The girls walked in and sat down at the table just as we were finishing serving it.

"Thanks" Catherine said,

"No problem, how did you girls sleep?" I asked.

"Good" They all replied and then started eating.

Dad walked into the kitchen and kissed me on the forehead and hugged both Edward and myself.

"Thanks for making them breakfast" He whispered to us before speaking loud enough so the girls could hear "Im going to work now, behave and don't be late for school"

"We promise dad" Edward and I promise him.

"Thank you for letting us stay over Dr Cullen" Jessica, Lauren and Catherine told him.

"No problem girls" Dad said before leaving.

The girls finished eating; Edward and I cleaned the dishes while they got ready. Edward drove us all to school for the start of another shitty day. As soon as the Volvo was parked the three girls jumped out and ran over to their friends. Edward and I got out and walked over to our friends standing around Rose's car. I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and rested my chin on her forehead saying "Next time we do something to them we won't be caught"

Alice giggled and agreed.

"Join us in next time please" Emmett begged us.

I laughed but agreed. Emmett cheered as the bell rang.

"Come on let's go to class" Rosalie said pulling Emmett towards the gym.

The rest of us laughed and followed. When we walked in and stood away from the rest of the class. Mr Johnson walked in and got us all to sit down on the benches.

"What are we playing today Mr Johnson?" Mike asked.

"Basketball" He answered.

"Yay" All the guys cheered.

"We need four team leaders and they will be….."

"Why?" Nearly everyone groaned.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's Pov

"The four team leaders are Rosalie, Mike, Tyler and Monika" Mr Johnson said.

"Why?" Everyone groaned.

"Because that's who I chose, now can you four please come and stand up here" Mr Johnson said.

Said four went and stood up next to Mr Johnson.

"Now starting by Rosalie, each person picks someone to be on your team; go around till there is no one sitting on the benches" Mr Johnson told them.

"Emmett" Rosalie immediately said. Emmett cheered, stood up and pecked Rosalie on the cheek before standing behind her.

Mike called Jessica's name and then Tyler called Lauren's name. Monika called my name. I went and stood behind her after pecking Alice on the lips while the rest of the class watched looking shocked. Rosalie ended up picking Edward and Alice, Catherine was picked up by Mike and Jasper was added into Monika's team with me. Atleast I had someone else on this team with me. The rest of the class was sorted into teams.

We were finally ready. Mr Johnson said we would play Tyler's team while Rosalie played Mike's team, then the winning teams would play against each other for the final match.

"Time" Mr Johnson called out after blowing his whistle.

We cheered. Our team won 9 to 4. Rose's team crushed Mike's.

"Rosalie's team verses Monika's team" Mr Johnson called out.

"Bring it on, babe" I told Alice with a wink.

Alice smirked at me before whispering so only us vamps could hear, "no cheating".

Instead of replying I turned around and stood next to Jasper, in our little group huddle.

"So how are we going to do this captain?" I asked Monika.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be our captain for this game 'cause I wanna win and I know that im not very good at this game"

"Sure I'd love to play captain for the game"

I quickly came up with a plan and explained it to the team.

"Now let's go out there, have fun and kick some butt at the same time" I called out.

"YEAH!" My team cheered before going to their spots for the game.

We managed to get the ball from the catch off and it was quickly passed from me, to Monika and passed to Jasper who scored the first point. Alice growled a little and grabbed the ball, dribbling a bit before throwing it to Rose. With Emmett guarding her, Jasper couldn't prevent her from scoring. After a few rounds of this I was just able to block a shot Emmett threw and run down the court, scoring and giving my team a two point lead.

By the time Mr Johnson called time, it was 9 to 8 and we had just barely won.

Our team cheered before the whole class went into the changing rooms. I quickly changed out of my gym clothes, took a shower and put on my regular clothes. I walked out of the changed rooms and met up with Alice and Rose.

Together we walked into English and sat down in our seats. English was uneventful and when we finished we went outside and sat under our tree. It's a big oak that we sit under during our free period. Alice was sitting down on my lap while I played with her hair.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett soon found us and joined us under the shady oak.

"So how was English?" Emmett asked us.

"Boring, it's like I've taken it before" I answered smiling.

We all laughed at the implied joke.

Soon enough, school finally ended and we had driven home. Edward and I walked into our house calling out for dad but we didn't hear a reply. He should have been home by now but we figured there must have been some emergency.

We did our homework which didn't take long. After a quick hunt we tried to kill some time by watching TV or playing games, but by 2am we were starting to get worried.

We called the hospital and apparently he left when his shift ended but his car was still there with the keys in the ignition. Everyone else had been gone hunting so Edward and I drove down to the hospital, parking next to dad's car.

I got out and inspected his car. Nothing _seemed_ out of place, but his keys were in the ignition and we could smell something coming from the car. I opened the driver's door and immediately smelled two other scents. Vampire.

I pulled out my phone and dialled the police station.

"This is deputy Newton. What's your emergency?" I heard after the second ring.

"Hello this is Isabella and I was wondering if Chief Swan was still there" I told him.

"He is, I'll get him" He replied.

"Thanks"

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie, it's Bella" I was starting to get antsy.

"What's wrong Bella? Is Alice ok?" He asked sounding worried.

"No, no, Alice is fine. It's my dad, we can't find him" I started to shift my weight from foot to foot.

"How long has he been missing?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know... I think since after his shift" I answered.

"Bella let's follow the scent" Edward whispered, he was already pacing around the car.

"Don't go anywhere without me, wait until I get there" Charlie said. 'Can't promise that...' I thought.

"Carlisle's car at the hospital" I told him before hanging up.

Edward and I locked up dad's car and took off following the three scents.

3 hours later we were still running and it had started to rain. Their scents were getting harder to follow. We ignored everyone's calls; we just wanted to find our father.

It's been three days since we started searching and we still can't find him. We had finally answered our phones after the first night and informed everyone of what we knew. I think we were in Montana but the trail seemed to be going in circles.

I turned to my brother, "What if we never find him?"

He hugged me to his side and replied "We will find him but we just have to keep looking and never give up."

"Never."

It was the truth we will NEVER give up on our dad.

_Ring, ring. _I looked at the caller id to see that a number that I didn't know. I showed Edward and after he shrugged I answered it.

"Hello?"

A sinister voice sent chills down my spine:

"Well, Hello Isabella..."

I want to thank my Beta for helping me make it better :P

Please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's Pov:

A sinister voice sent chills down my spine:

"Well, Hello Isabella…"

I looked up at Edward and whispered "Chris"

"So you remember me" He stated as a fact.

"Yes, it's not like I can forget you even if I tried. With my vampire memory and all" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass with me bitch or your poor dad gets it" He laughed evilly.

"Please don't hurt our dad" I begged him.

"So Edward is there with you?"

"Yes, we are looking for our father" I answered quietly.

"You'll never find him"

"Please tell us where he is" Edward asked Chris.

"No I don't think I will" Chris answered before hanging up.

"SHIT" I yelled.

"Let's keep going Bells" Edward said before running in the direction that we were heading before we stopped to answer the phone, I followed behind him. We ran for another two days without stopping before we finally had to stop to hunt. After we finished hunting I received a message.

I pulled out my mobile and looked at it; it was from the same number that Chris called me from yesterday. The message said 'Dear beautiful Isabella and her brother Edward, if for ever want to see you dearest father again you better go to Isle Cullen and you better be there before 48 hours are up'

I showed Edward the message and said "Let's go"

So we started our journey to isle Cullen, worrying about what we might see. Hoping that our father is still alive and ok, praying that Chris hasn't done anything to hurt him. All we can do is think positive and hope for the west, leaving all our negative thoughts to the back of our minds because our father is STILL alive and will be for a very long time.

Sorry that it is short and has been awhile since I have update. I have been busy but I will try to update more often now. Please review and tell me what you think.

Twilets


End file.
